


Unwilling Bride

by CraftKookies



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 22:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 23,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraftKookies/pseuds/CraftKookies
Summary: (Y/N) wakes up in a strange place where an even stranger boy wants to marry her.





	1. Chapter 1

Where the absolute hell were you?

You had gone to bed at your house in Texas, just as always, but now you were on some beach not in your messy ass room.

‘Looks like someone is awake.’

You immediately swing in the direction of the voice, your hand being caught by a larger rougher hand.

Its a guy.

You kicked as hard as you could aiming between the legs.

‘Woah! Watch it tiger.’ the guy said as he caught your leg, now you were in this weird ass position.

‘I’ll chill if you let go of my damn leg and tell me where the hell I am!’ you yelled.

The guy finally let go of you and you gained balance, taking a moment to actually look at the guy. 

Average height, light brown hair, green eyes, cute little nose, and nice lips. If you had been in a better situation you would be flirting with this guy, but this is not a better situation.

‘Where am I?’ you asked again.

‘We’re in Neverland.’

‘Neverland? Yeah right, then who are you supposed to be, Peter Pan?’ you scoffed.

‘So you have heard of me?’ he smiled.

No way.

‘Seriously? OK fine, why am I here then, to be the Mom of Lost Boys, did Wendy quit or something.’ you joked.

‘Actually that is partially why you are here, the boys are rowdy and I cant be around all the time.’

‘Hell no, absolutely not, I don’t care if your Mickey Mouse. Take me home right now.’ you demanded.

‘Hey, playing mother has perks; freedom to roam the island, an army ready to kill and die for you.’ Peter Pan said.

‘Yeah that has literally never been on my wishlist.’you deadpanned.

‘How about a husband?’

‘Excuse me?’ you gasped.

‘The other reason you are here; I miss a woman’s touch.’ he said as he looked you up and down.

Only then did you realize you were wearing nothing but one of your dad’s old shirts and some panties.

You quickly cover your chest from his intense gaze.

‘Hey eyes up here you pervert!’ you yelled as you blushed.

‘I could stare into you eyes forever.’ he smirked.

‘Oh God.’ you groaned as you turned away from him.

‘No offense but I like this view even more.’ Peter said as he placed his hands on your waist.

You spun ready to slap his accent back to England only for him to catch your hand.

‘You know what you have…its not the usual fire I like. Its…hotter, like lava.’ he whispered into your ear.

‘The thing about lava, is that it burns like hell.’ you said before swinging your hand back, finally managing to hit him in the nuts.

‘Argh!’ he grunted as he held himself, letting go of you long enough for you to run away.

You ran through the jungle, as fast as your bare feet would allow. Peter was cute, but you are not looking for marriage at sixteen.

You ran until you bumped into something, more specifically someone.

You look up at yet another attractive boy, this one had a jagged scar by his eye and a really cool earring that went well with the club he was carrying. 

‘Hello mother.’ he smirked.

Of course its a damn Lost Boy.

You turned away to run only to be face to face with Peter Pan, and he seemed very pissed.

‘Oh shit.’


	2. Chapter 2

‘Don’t you think this is a bit much?’ you groaned.

‘I think it fits the crime.’ Peter, or Pan as the Lost Boys called him, said calmly as he continued to carve a random piece of wood.

‘It was hardly a crime.’ you scoffed.

‘You kicked me.’

‘You kidnapped me. What was my reaction supposed to be? Lay on my back and spread my legs for a Disney character?’ she replied.

‘You. Kicked. Me.’ Pan repeated.

‘You. Tied. Me. To. A. Fucking. Tree.’ you said, mimicking him.

‘I don’t think you understand, I am Peter Pan and I never fail. What kind of message would it give my boys if I let you get away with that?’ he said.

‘What kind of message does it send a girl you want to marry?’ you fired back.

‘That she should know her place and not challenge her her soon to be husband.’

‘Know my pla- are you serious?’ you said angrily, if you hadn’t been tied to a damn tree you would kicking this this dude’s ass.

‘I’m very serious, you see even though time means nothing in Never Land, I rather not spend most of it dealing with defiance.’

‘Defiance? God do you even hear yourself? What you’re describing to me is not marriage its slavery.’ you glared.

‘I like the sound of that.’ he smirked darkly.

‘OK, you might as well just kill me.’ you said confidently.

‘Excuse me?’ he said in confusion.

‘With those ears I know you heard me, I said kill me now. I would honestly choose death over being stuck with someone like you.’ you said.

‘Someone like me?’ he questioned.

‘Yeah, someone like you. A crazy, power hungry, misogynistic, god complex having, sexually frustrated asshole like you.’ you spat.

‘You can’t talk to me that way.’ he said as he stood up and got in your face.

‘Oooh, big man is gonna hit a girl who is too tied to a tree to defend herself. So very fucking manly. I will talk to you any way I want, because I don’t care if this is your island. I don’t care if the only thing keeping me alive right now is you, I will sooner die than be yours to control.’ you said looking him in the eye.

‘You don’t know who you are dealing with, girl.’ he snarled before walking away.

You smiled as you watched him leave, once you were sure he was gone you reached around the tree and felt a sharp piece of bark. You moved yourself up and down until you felt the rope snap.

‘Just because I’d rather die than be with him doesn’t mean I wont try and live without him.’ you whispered before running into the woods.


	3. Chapter 3

‘The nerve of that girl, that over confident little insect. I have half a mind to squish her like the bug she is.’ Pan ranted as he stormed through the jungle.

‘I find her quite amusing.’ Felix said from beside him.

‘Watch it Felix.’ Pan warned.

‘I’m simply saying its refreshing, something new and different.’ Felix said in his own defense.

‘Yes I’m sure seeing a girl for the first time in centuries is very refreshing.’ Pan scoffed.

‘Not like that, she ain’t my type, and you know it.’ Felix smiled as he stepped closer to Pan.

‘Oh I know it well.’ Pan smiled, giving Felix a playful tap on the backside.

‘I was referring to her attitude, her defiance. It’s never happened before, someone who wont fall for the usual tricks.’ Felix clarified.

‘What do you mean?’ Pan asked.

‘Unlike everyone else here, she doesn’t fear you, and she doesn’t seem afraid of what you can do to her. From what you told me, she was content in her home. She wont hear the flute, so she wont fall for your “New Family” routine.’ Felix explained.

‘You’re right, going in confident won’t work. No, I need to show her my…soft side.’ Pan smiled.

With a new plan in mind Pan turned and made his way back up the path to the thinking tree with Felix by his side. Once he was there however, his good mood was ruined.

‘Where is she?!’ Pan yelled.

‘That’s not possible, its the Thinking Tree. She should have been kept here by her regrets.’ Felix said looking around for the girl.

‘Not if she has no regret.’ Pan said angrily.

‘What person has no regret?’ Felix asked.

‘A person who feels they have done no wrong.’ Pan sighed.

‘Can you find her?’

‘My magic is dark, and darkness finds darkness easily. Her, she is as light as it gets, anywhere else I’d find her easily. The island, rather she knows it or not the island is hiding her.’ 

‘Then how do we find her?’ Felix asked.

‘She’ll find us.’


	4. Chapter 4

Never Land was definitely not the place Walt Disney made it seem to be. It was not the bright happy care free place from your favorite movie. It felt like endless night and short days, the air was thick, but not humid and heavy.

You had no clue how long you had been moving, the sun had set twice, but the night seem to be fifteen hours. At some point you began counting in your mind to keep track of time.

Another weird thing about Never Land was that it seemed to effect your body. Normally you would be exhausted from walking over a mile and your feet would hurt like hell, but you had been walking for over thirteen counted hours and you were fine. You figured the island did more than keep you young it kept you constant, the state you are in when you show up is how you will be.

Thank God yesterday was the last day of your period.

Suddenly you heard a twig snap behind you you turn ready to fight Pan like your life depended on it, cause it kinda did. Only it wasn’t Pan, it was two boys, one looked around your age, the other looked a little over ten.

‘Please help us!’ the younger one asked.

Before you could ask any of the six questions you had you heard more running, a lot more meaning a group of people.

You pulled them both into a deep brush and covered their mouths. You saw about ten Lost Boys all with weapons run past. once it was quiet you turned to the boys and let their mouths go.

‘Who are you?’ you asked.

‘I’m Jamie, and this is my little brother Sam. We were sleeping in in the orphanage one second, the next this shadowy…thing was pulling us out the window. It flew us here. Then all these boys came chasing us.’ the older one, Jamie. answered.

‘Do you know where we are?’ Sam asked.

‘Neverland, where are you from?’ you responded.

‘We’re from the south of Oz.’ Jamie answered.

‘Oz? Like wizard of Oz, wicked witch of the west, that Oz?’ you asked in shock.

‘You’ve heard of it.’ Sam said.

‘Yeah you can say that.’ you sighed.

All you needed was Alice and the Mad Hatter to show up.

‘Um ma’am, I don’t want to be rude, but in your land is it custom run around naked?’ Jamie asked pointing to state of dress and lack their of.

‘I was sleep when I was taken, sorry for not wearing my best threads.’ you scoffed.

‘I’m tired.’ Sam said as he yawned.

‘We have to keep moving or they will catch us.’ Jamie said.

‘No, let him rest, you don’t get far if you are exhausted, physically or mentally.’ you said.

‘But what about the boys?’

‘I’ll keep watch, you boys sleep.’ you said.

‘How about you sleep instead.’ Jamie said.

Before you could ask what he was talking about he threw a dust into your face, immediately you were out cold.

Sam pulled out a horn and blew it, signalling the other boys and Pan that they had the girl. 

‘Good job you two.’ 

Above the brush floated Peter, he smiled as he landed above your body.

‘Sleep well darling, we'll wake you for the wedding.’


	5. Chapter 5

Ugh what the hell?

You were getting tired of waking up in different places than you fell asleep, but at least not remembering how you fell asleep was a new touch.

‘She’s awake.’ you heard someone whisper.

You turn and see you were at a camp, and judging by the testosterone in the air it was the camp of the Lost Boys.

Upon a second evaluation you see some makeshift decoration and a sitting logs few logs placed carefully to make an aisle.

An aisle?

‘Oh no.’

‘Oh but yes sweet heart.’ 

Your turn to your right and there stood Pan, smiling just as dark as his soul was no doubt.

‘How do you like our wedding, the boys spent a week preparing it.’ 

‘A week? How long was I magically roofied?’ you asked.

‘Two weeks, gave me plenty of time to conjure up all the things needed for a wedding, go to your home pick up a few of your things.’ Pan said.

‘You robbed my house, how romantic.’ you said sarcastically.

‘You call it stealing, I call it packing for you. Now on with the wedding.’ Pan smiled.

‘Wait I’m not properly dressed.’ you said looking for any excuse you could use for stall time. Even if its just for a second.

‘Oh aren’t you?’

You look down and your nightwear was not what greeted you, instead it was a beautiful, magnificent wedding dress.

‘Do you like it?’

‘…yes.’ you admitted.

‘Good, now if you don’t mind lets just skip the boring part and get right to the good bits.’ Pan said as he turned you forward, making you see were standing at the alter.

‘I assume asking for objection is considered a boring part.’

‘It is the most dull.’ Pan said.

One of the Lost Boys stood in front of the two of you, you recognize him as Scar Face from your first day on the island.

‘We are gathered here today to witness the union of Peter Pan and (Y/N) (Y/L/N). Blah blah blah, bible junk, blah blah blah, your vows, blah blah blah objection.’

‘Skip to the goods Felix.’ Pan said, already getting bored.

‘Do you Peter take (Y/N) to be your lawfully wedded wife?’

‘I do.’

‘Do you (Y/N) take Peter Pan to be your lawfully wedded husband?’

‘Do I have a choice?’

‘I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride.’ Felix said.

Pan turned to you and you turned to him with a scowl.

Pan leaned down to kiss you being you did the one thing you could think to do.

Blew a raspberry right in his face.

‘Lovely.’ Pan grinned.

‘Can’t wait to see what all you have planned for our wedding night.’ 

‘You might get another taste of that lava you claim to love so much. Maybe you’re not the sadist I thought you were, you might be a a masochist.’

‘With a backside like yours I’ll be whatever you want.’ he grinned.

‘You pig.’ you scoffed.

‘Mmm, talk dirty to me love.’

You glared one more time before hiking up your dress and storming off.

‘I meant what I said sweetheart, our wedding night will be amazing.’


	6. Chapter 6

The Reception looked more like a Pagan ritual. All the boys dancing, if you can call the strange movements dancing, around the bonfire. Yipping and yelling and shouting, all of this to no music.

‘You won’t hear the music, you probably never will.’ 

You look over and see the boy who had married you and Peter, Felix his name was.

’Why, what makes you so sure?’ you asked as he sat next to you.

‘Only people who are lost, feel unloved can hear it. Pan’s flute it’s hypnotic, its what brought most of the boys to the island.’

‘Most, not all.’ you noticed.

‘I came willingly, no music needed, no tricks.’ Felix replied.

‘Why, why did you come willingly, from what I’ve seen and how he has treated me he can’t be giving you boys rainbow stickers.’ you said.

‘No he isn’t, I didn’t want him to. It’s why I don’t hear the flute either, I don’t want to hear it. Because I never wanted love, but I did want to escape from where I was. I was so unhappy, so weak and powerless. Pan saved me.’ Felix said.

You sat and thought over what you just heard. You imagined Pan being just this awful person. But Felix made him sound like he had saved these boys, all of them, from terrible homes.

‘Alright boys, its been fun, but it is my wedding night, and I have a wife that needs pleasing.’ Pan announced as he sat down his flute and stood up.

The boys all cheer and make childish little kissing noises.

‘Oh shut up.’ you groaned.

‘Come on, I want to show you something.’ Peter said as he offered you his hand.

‘As long as it isn’t Little Peter I’ll be fine.’ you said as you stood up, without taking his hand.

‘For where I’m taking us, it’ll be much faster if we fly.’ Peter said.

Begrudgingly you took his hand, he smiled before he took off. Against your better judgement you held on to the boy tightly as he flew over the island, hiding your face in the crook of his neck to avoid his smirking face.

Finally he landed and you immediately you let go of him and backed away. Pan could only smirk as watched you straighten the wrinkles of your dress.

‘I quite like having you holding onto me.’ he grinned.

‘Yeah and I love holding onto guys I hate to avoid plummeting to my death.’ you sassed.

‘We’re here, what do you think?’ Pan asked.

You looked around and took in your surroundings, it was a cave and almost everywhere you looked there was skull shaped rocks, Oh yeah and a giant sand timer.

‘Yeah very goth chic.’ you said.

‘This place is a very special place to me, you are the only person other than me to ever see it. What do you think the hour glass means?’ he asked.

‘Well I’d only keep a giant hour glass if the sand meant something very important to me, And I’d bet I’d keep it on a secret island if I claimed to be immortal and it meant how much time I really have left.’ you said as you walked around the hour glass.

‘Clever girl, my glass is half empty and I want it full. The only way to do that is with true love, for that I need you.’ Pan said.

‘A girl I understand, but why me specifically?’

‘You don’t see it, the lava in you, its interesting. I can’t fall in love with someone boring can I? Not to mention that you are quite lovely to look at as well.’

‘I’m gonna take that as a compliment, but what makes you think I’m gonna fall in love with you? I could be gay for all you know.’ you challenged as you stood in front of him.

‘Oh but you’re not, if you were then you wouldn’t kiss back.’

‘What are you- mmph!’ you gasped.

Pan was kissing you, hands on your waist keeping you still, giving you plenty of opportunity to pull away from him.

But you didn’t, you kissed back.

Pan pulled back and smiled in victory.

‘Peter Pan never fails.’


	7. Chapter 7

You shoved Pan away and glared at him with all your being.

‘Don’t seem so surprised, we are newly weds after all. Of course its gonna be hard to keep our hands off each other.’ he smiled.

‘Trust me, its hard keeping my hands off your throat.’ you snarled as you wiped your mouth.

‘Damn body and its stupid fucking reactions.’ you grumbled.

‘Oh come on am I really that bad?’ Pan asked.

‘No, of course you’re not.’ you said sweetly.

Pan seemed startled by your sudden change in tune.

You sighed as you walked over to him, you smiled as you took his hand and looked him in the eye.

‘You are worse, the absolute last guy I wanted to marry.’ you grinned as you threw his hand down.

‘Apparently I’m so bad you kissed back.’ he said.

‘Fair enough, so you’re not a terrible kisser and I have been single for a few months now. Not something I’d brag about if I were you.’ you sassed.

You and Pan glared at each other for a few minutes before he sighed and turned back to the hourglass.

‘I get this isn’t ideal for you.’ he said as he touched the glass.

‘It’s been a nightmare.’ you corrected.

‘I won’t deny I was a crap fiance, but it was all I could think to do. You ran.’ he said.

‘You ran me off. All that misogynistic crap, sending your boys to drug me, tying me to trees.’ you argued.

’(Y/N), I’m going to be honest with you right now, OK. I need you, I need you and your love to fill the glass back up. Normally I either get y way or I get my way, but this may be the one thing I will compromise on.’ Pan said seriously as he faced you.

‘What’s the compromise?’ you asked.

‘Anything you want, absolutely anything, you will have. If you stay here on the island as my wife, and open your mind to the possibility of loving me you will be treated as a king for the rest of your immortal life.’ Pan offered.

‘What if that’s not enough? What if I want something you can’t offer?’ you asked.

‘There is nothing I can’t offer.’ he said confidently.

‘Oh really? Turn around.’ you said.

‘Why?’ he asked in confusion.

‘Something I want is behind you, so turn around.’ you said.

Still confused Pan turned around, wondering what you could want that was behind him. He kept a small dagger on him, but that was in his front pocket.

Pan jumped in absolute shock when he felt to hands firmly grabbing his backside.

‘If I’m spending the rest of my life with someone I wan’t to see all the goods.’ you smirked as you still fondled the mighty Peter Pan’s butt.

‘You can’t be serious.’ Pan said.

‘Why can’t I be? Boys aren’t the only ones allowed to be perverts.’ you said as you let go of him.

‘Lady by day a little minx at night, I like it.’ he said smugly.

You rolled your eyes as you walked past him.

‘Don’t get cocky. Now onto the other things I want.’ you said seriously as you sat on one of the skull rocks.

‘I will watch your lost boys, but I will not baby them, keep them in check. But cooking and cleaning will not be my chores unless I choose to do them. is that understood.’ you said.

‘Deal.’ Pan agreed.

‘And if you try anything misogynistic with my I’ll shove a stick up those goods I was just grabbing.’ you warned.

‘You think they were good? I mean I never pay much attention it but Ill show it off you like.’ Pan smirked as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Something you felt you’d see him do often in the coming years.

Again you rolled you eyes as you got up and walked over to the boat that was by the shore.

‘Wait we haven’t consummated the marriage yet!’ Peter teased.

‘No consummating til I actually love you, or at least like you.’ you replied.

‘Where do I stand right now?’

‘Barely tolerable.’


	8. Chapter 8

After yet another terrifying flight you and Pan were back on the main island. 

Once you were back on steady legs Pan began leading you to what you believed to be the camp, but you later realized that this was a completely different area.

‘What kind of stunt are you pulling? This isn’t the camp.’ you said after you slapped his arm.

‘Well where I might have failed as a fiance I intend to be the perfect husband, and that means an excellent honeymoon.’ Pan smiled.

You stared at him, completely unamused with a hand on your hip.

‘What? Do you really want fifty loud and violent boys around while I’m trying to get you to realize how much of a trophy husband I am?’ Pan said.

You nodded in agreement, despite your current dislike for the Disney character, those boys were so loud and from the reception you could tell they were a lot to handle.

So on you marched through the forest until you came to a really cool tree house.

‘Well well well, color me impressed.’ you said.

‘Glad you like it sweetheart, all your things are up there.’ he said.

‘Thank God, because as lovely as it is this dress ain’t made for comfort.’ you said as you and your “husband” approached the tree house.

‘Hold these.’ you said handing him the heels you took off miles ago.

‘I must give it to you girls, walking around with deadly weapons on your feet.’ Pan complimented.

‘Deadly to the one wearing ‘em.’ you said as you climbed the ladder.

‘Love the view.’ Peter smiled as he watched you climb.

‘You can look but don’t touch.’ you sasses as you reach the porch of the tree house.

Pan climbed the ladder and handed you the shoes.

‘Thanks, can you unzip this dress?’ you asked turning so that he could free you from this damn dress.

‘Undressing my wife on my wedding night, how promising.’ Pan said as he unzipped the back.

‘More like disappointing.’ you said as you entered the tree house finally.

When you heard Pan behind you you turned and quickly pushed him back out and closed the door in his face before locking the door.

‘Stay out while I’m getting changed. If you magically poof in here I’ll have your nuts mounted on the wall.’ you threatened as you began removing the dress. Your clothes were in a average sized wooden wardrobe. You quickly selected your fave blue sweats, a old sports bra and over sized white T-shirt. 

After finding and putting on your comfy socks you walked over to the door to let Pan in, only then realizing just how bad your feet really hurt.

‘Just as gorgeous as before.’ he smiled.

‘Bite me.’ you groaned as you let him in.

‘If you insist.’ Pan smirked.

‘Shut up.’ you said as you limped over to the bed(the only bed you noticed) that was in the middle of the room.

The tree house was spacious, enough for two people, had two windows, two wardrobes, a table set and a shelf for just random things you assumed.

As you were looking around your were rubbing your aching feet.

‘Here, let me.’ Pan said as he sat at the foot of the bed and pulled your feet into his lap.

‘What are yo- oh wow.’ you gasped as he began giving you a foot massage.

You could only lay back against the pillows and enjoy the treatment. This was the best foot massage ever.

‘That’s amazing.’ you praised.

‘Told you so.’


	9. Chapter 9

So the honeymoon wasn’t completely different from what you had come to expect.

You expected to be fighting Peter off you day in and day out, arguing about how boys and girls are equals.

Instead he had been completely…respectful? 

Slept on his side of the bed, helped you make meals after he hunted, (Man did you miss grocery stores and technology) and if he saw you having trouble he would assist you or show you how to do it properly.

Of course that didn’t mean the two of you were already on the way to falling in love. Sure you and him were civil and coexisting, but you two were sassing each other the whole time.

You had given up on trying to figure out how long you two had been on your honeymoon, you had all the time in the world.

‘I think it’s time we go back to camp.’ Peter said randomly as you and he were sparring, something you and him each enjoyed.

‘What brought that on?’ you asked before throwing a punch which Peter dodged.

‘My boys deserve to meet their new mother.’ he said as he slid his foot out and tripped you, effectively knocking you on you down.

‘Hey, I’m no ones mother, we agreed on that.’ you reminded as he helped you up.

‘True but as my wife my boys will see as a mother or at least my second in command, either way you have to meet them regardless. Peter explained.

You processed this information and saw the logic.

‘Fair enough let me grab my things and bathe then we’ll head back.’ you said.

After thirty minutes of Peter impatiently whining you were finally ready to get a move on.

‘Gotta give it to you, with all that whining not one comment on girls taking forever came from your mouth.’ you said as you two walked.

‘Well maybe in the time I’ve known you I’ve realized that girls are not as helpless as I originally thought.’ Pan admitted.

‘That’s as close to an apology I’m going to get huh.’ you said.

‘Yeah pretty much.’

The two of you continued to talk and sass as you walked, at one point he even took your bag and carried it for you.

Despite how bad (absolutely horrid) it was at first, you no longer hated Peter Pan. You weren’t in love yet, or even in like with him, but you did almost considered him a friend.

‘Boys! Daddy’s home!’ Pan yelled as the camp came into view.

‘Pan!’ the Lost Boys cheered.

You and Pan entered the camp and Pan was greeted with hugs and slaps on the back from his boys.

Once the boys calmed down and backed up, giving you and Peter some space. Now all their focus was on you.

‘Boys meet my wife, your new mother (Y/N).’ Pan introduced.

‘Hello mother.’ they all said, in a almost menacing kind of way.

‘Hello darlings.’ you said back in a even more menacing way while grinning creepily. If they thought they could scare you they had another thing coming.

‘Boys, show her around, I need to catch up with Felix.’ Pan said before walking away.

‘You heard him, show me around.’ you grinned darkly.


	10. Chapter 10

Peter had imagined MANY terrible things he’d probably see when he and Felix returned to the camp.

Maybe you were running in circles as the boys chased you with weapons. You could be fighting the boys off.

He didn’t expect to find you yelling at them while they were all doing push ups.

'Come on you wimps! Weren’t you nuggets trying to scare me a minute ago? Scrawny arms aren’t scary, they’re laughable!’ you yelled.

‘What happened here?’ he asked.

‘Your boys tried to threaten to beat me up. My response was “With those twiggy arms? You boys can’t charge at me until you bench more than you weigh.” So I’m training them to fight me.’ you answered angrily.

‘What the hell Peter? I don’t know who I’m more pissed at; you for having these chumps chase me through the woods, or me for letting myself be chased by chumps. These are the saddest soldiers I’ve ever seen.’ your glared at the boys.

‘Sorry I didn’t train them like soldiers.’ he smiled.

‘This is no training at all. Watch this, boys up on your feet.’ she said turning to the boys.

The boys all groaned as they stood up, muscles aching from the workout you had given them.

‘Archers, front and center, flex those arms. See that? Your archers have weak arms, that means the arrow won’t fly as far or hit as hard. Archers back down, hunters you’re up. Show your calves, these are what I call chicken legs. Weak legs equal slow runners, and missed prey. The list goes on.’ you informed.

Peter seemed to be both shocked and impressed by this information.

‘I’ve been with these boys for centuries and thought there was no fiercer group of boys. You were with them a few hours and found all these flaws.’ Peter said.

‘Yeah, that says more about you than it does me.’ you smiled.

‘I sure can pick ‘em can’t I Felix?’ Peter smiled to his most loyal boy.

‘Well she is the daughter of warriors, is she not.’ Felix smiled.

‘My parents ran a military school,’ you sighed.

Your parents.

Peter saw the change in your face and was struck by a wave of worry.

‘Boys, lets cut today short, tomorrow real training starts.’ she said before turning away and heading away from the camp.

Peter followed of course.

‘Are you OK?’ he asked, the sincerity in his voice startling both of you.

‘I’m fine.’

‘You’re lying.’

‘My parents.’ is all you said as you leaned against a random tree.

Peter sighed, it always happens. It’s why the island cried most nights. They always wonder if the ones they left behind are looking for them, or they miss them.

‘They probably don’t know I’m gone, probably won’t care when they find out. After all these years of being disappointed I still hold a bit of hope that maybe they care a little. Once I was trained it was like they had finished their jobs and they were on to the next trainee.’ you sighed.

Peter wasn’t good at this, he could make anyone hate anything and anyone he wanted, but he couldn’t make people feel better. So he just leaned on the tree with you.

‘You know what its like to be trained and not raised? I can fight off ten attackers on a bad day, I can survive in the woods for weeks with nothing but the clothes on my back. I can survive, I can’t live.’ you said, finding yourself putting your head on Peter’s shoulder.

‘I can barely put my hair in a few basic ponytails, I never played a video game, or hung out with friends from school.’ you confided.

‘So what you said before, about boyfriends?’ Peter asked carefully.

‘Lies, no boy was dumb enough to attempt to wink at the Dean’s daughter.’ you smiled.

‘Well lucky for you I seem to be dumb.’ he smiled before winking.

‘You’re so lame.’ you laughed.

‘And you’re lost.’ he said.

‘Maybe.’ you sighed.

You two stayed like that, leaning again’st the tree, your head on his shoulder as you talked. It felt great to talk to someone about all this, you were glad he was silently listening and letting you rant.

No one had ever done that.


	11. Chapter 11

After your heart to heart with Peter the relationship between you two had changed.

On the surface it looked like you only argued, squabbled and got on each others’ nerves, but if you looked closer you saw the change. The two of you argued over trivial unimportant things like schedules and methods, not over whose role was what. You treated each other as an equal, and after you’d argued for a minute or two then one of you would compromise.

You and Peter had gone from enemies to a truce couple and ended up as the best of friends.

You would talk with him in your shared tent, he’d check on you and make sure you were OK if you got too into training and forgot to eat.

In private Peter was teaching you magic, it was really just a practice of your imagination. 

‘Just believe you have it and it will appear in your hand.’ he said as he sat across from you in your tent.

‘I am believing and nothing is happening.’ you said back.

‘No you are thinking of having it, you have to believe it. Be confident that it will there and real.’ he instructed.

You took a deep breath and thought about what you wanted, a packet of green apple pop rocks. You looked at your hand, still nothing.

‘Its no use, I can’t do this.’ you whined.

Peter shook his head before he moved to sit behind you, he promptly covered your eyes with his hands.

‘Hey!’ you protested.

‘I’m just trying to help.’ he said as he settled into his new seat.

He covered your eyes with on hand and put the other around your waist and pulled you back against him.

‘Forget about everything around you, tell me about this candy you want. How it tastes, how it looks, how felt the first time you had it.’ he said calmly.

‘It comes in these little black paper pouches with cool looking writing and art. There are a lot of flavors, but my favorite is the green apple, it was the first one I ever had. I was a little girl, just sitting in class and a new girl came in and she was handing it out to everyone.’ you said as you leaned back.

‘I thought she wouldn’t give me any, no one gave me things when they handed out things like candy or snacks. They new my parents were strict and didn’t want to get close to me. But then she put one on my desk and I was so happy.’ you smiled.

‘You don’t love it because of the taste, you love the memory it gives you.’ he said.

‘I guess so.’ you sighed.

‘(Y/N), look at your hand.’ he said as he removed his hand from your eyes and put them both around your waist.

You look down and there it is, a single packet of pop rocks.

‘I did it!’ you cheered excitedly.

‘You did, now enjoy the fruits of your labor.’ he smiled.

You opened the packet and got an idea.

‘Hey, you have earned this just as much as me, we should share.’ you said as you turned around and took his hand and poured some in his hand.

‘Just lick it off your hand.’ you told him.

He looked unsure, but did it anyway.

Immediately the sound of the candy popping hit your ears.

‘Oh my God! What the- it’s popping in my mouth!’ he panicked. 

You laughed as he freaked out.

‘That’s supposed to happen, see?’ you said as you poured the rest of the candy in your mouth, letting him hear the noise come from you.

‘This candy is evil.’ he said.

‘It’s fun.’ you smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

You woke up to an empty tree house meaning that Peter was probably traveling between worlds like he usually did.

You got up and headed out, deciding today would be chill day, so no training.

‘Boys! Front and center!’ you yelled as you entered the main camp.

‘Yes Mother!’ they all greeted as they lined up.

‘No training, consider it a reward for how well you guys have been doing lately. I know I’m not the easiest trainer to deal with.’ you announced.

The boys all cheered and you couldn’t help but smile at their excitement.

You sat on a log and watched as they all chattered about what games they would play today.

Sparring, Wrestling, Foot Race, Knife Throwing…they couldn’t decide.

‘What game do you want to play mom’

You looked around for who he was talking to, before dumbly realizing he couldn’t be talking to anyone but you.

‘Uh…’ you froze.

‘Let’s play a game called Make Mother Laugh. Rules are you can’t touch her, whoever makes her laugh the hardest wins. Winner gets a pass on all duties tomorrow.’ Felix said.

The boys all seemed excited and immediately agreed to the game.

‘Me first, me first!’ one of the youngest boys said excitedly.

He stepped up and did this adorable little dance, which sure isn’t that funny, but the determination in his face made you giggle.

Boy after boy they all tried to make you laugh, doing dances, making faces, telling jokes. And while some were funnier than the others the most you had done was a hearty chuckle.

Felix came to the circle and stood in the center confidently.

‘Once, I was following Peter while he was flying…and he crashed into a tree and got stuck.’

You burst out laughing, the thought of the Powerful Pan dangling in a tree had you clutching your stomach.

‘I-I ah ha ha ha! Oh god, my stomach hurts.’ you laughed.

While you try to gather yourself the Lost Boys realize what makes you laugh.

‘He sings when he bathes, sounds like dying toad.’ another said.

‘I caught him picking his nose, three times!’

‘I caught him struggle to tie his trousers because they were too tight for him.’

‘He is also going to turn all of you into goats.’

Everyone turned and saw Pan standing behind them, red in the face from either embarrassment or anger.

The camp fell silent, that is until your eyes landed on Peter and you burst out laughing all over again.

You stumble up from your seat and caught your breath as you walk over to your husband.

‘You win.’ you said before your laughs continued.


	13. Chapter 13

Oh no, this is not even a thing that is actually happening. You are not in your bed, fake sleep and watching Peter get undressed.

You had been having a hard time getting to sleep since you took a nap earlier in the day, so when Peter came in from where ever he goes you were about to get up and say hello, but when you rolled over and saw him loosening his pants you just…

You kept your eyes barely open, just enough to see Peter’s lean body become more and more exposed.

By no means was Peter an underwear model, but he did look very very nice. Had nice lean muscles, he was slender, a build he probably earned from all the flying. 

Nonetheless, you were totally creeping on Peter right now.

You tried closing your eyes, but you just couldn’t look away, you had never seen a boy so naked. Sure Peter wore boxers that you conjured for him when you learned all the boys went commando.

Peter put on his sleep clothes and got onto his side of the bed, unaware that while he slept you were going through an emotional roller coaster.

More like an emotional amusement park.

The next day you were hardly able to focus on training and you were sure the boys could tell when you completely ignored Baelfire, the new comer that the shadow dropped off. 

You needed a minute by yourself so you headed back to the tree house to think about last night and how it made you feel.

You laid on the bed and groaned tiredly, even as you were sleep deprived your mind was still filled with Peter’s lean back muscle.

‘What the hell am I even thinking?’ you sighed out loud.

You may not have had friends to talk to back home but you had a TV, and that’s basically the same thing right?

You knew what a crush was, and how it was described, but you had never actually had one. Not a real one that wasn’t an actor that was too old for your teenage self anyway.

You’d never had a crush on a boy that you saw everyday, that talked to you, lived with you.

If this is what a crush is then you felt both excited and disappointed. 

On the exciting end, you had your first crush! A boy you could fantasize about and swoon over like other girls did at lunch while you studied battle strategies. You had a cute boy that could make you feel the butterflies that other girls spoke of.

On the disappointing end, you already had him. He was your husband already, so no crazy antics to get him to notice you. No mean head cheerleader ex of his and no tomboy to prom queen makeover.

Oh well though, at least you can skip the angst, and just tell him that you were ready to see him as more than just a friend that you were married to.

You two could take it slow and eventually have true loves kiss fill up the hour glass and you’d live happily ever after.

With your mind made you decided you’d tell him when he got back, in the mean time you’d catch up on some sleep.

Just as you were dozing off a knock came from the door.

Only, Felix had the balls to come near the tree house so you knew who it was before he called from the other side of the door.

‘Mother, Pan is back and he wants you to meet the new uh…lost people.’ Felix said.

You sat up and sighed in annoyance, of course Pan shows up now. After you have a emotional breakthrough, but before your nap.

You headed back to camp behind Felix who seemed to be walking faster than usual for some reason, but your mind was more focused on what exactly you would say to Peter.

You had a pretty OK idea in your mind of what to say, but as you entered the camp your mind went blank. 

You saw two boys dressed in old English nightwear, but you paid them no mind. Your eyes were focused on the girl.

That’s right, another girl.

A girl with long golden and flawless hair, a cute button nose, and while her nightgown wasn’t revealing it was obvious she had a nice shape underneath it.

‘(Y/N) meet our new comers, this John, Micheal and their sister…Wendy.’ Peter said, appearing beside Wendy.

You couldn’t speak, you could barely breath. Your body had never been under this sort of internal strain, your heart stopped and quickened all at once, your stomach had dropped your toes.

Just as you were sure you could have it all the clouds opened up and God dropped a golden haired turd named Wendy into your life.

‘Well aren’t you gonna say hello to a new family members?’ Pan smiled.

You glared at him then you turned your hard gaze back to Wendy, without saying a word you flicked your wrist and disappeared in a cloud of (Y/F/C) colored smoke.


	14. Chapter 14

(Y/N) had just vanished in a cloud of smoke, leaving a camp full of confused Lost Boys and even more confused new comers.

‘D-did I do something wrong?’ Wendy asked as she looked around.

‘Apparently so.’ Pan said with a tilted head.

‘I-I didn’t mean to offend anyone-’ Wendy rambled.

‘Wendy! Remember why we’re here!’ John hissed as he pulled Micheal closer to him.

‘Oh right. We are here for Bae, and we demand you return him and us home safely.’ Wendy said in false authority.

Pan couldn’t help but chuckle at this girl’s attempt at bossing him around.

‘Cage her.’ Pan smiled as his loyal boys grabbed Wendy by her arms and began pulling her away.

‘W-What did I do?!’ she yelled.

‘Wendy!’ John and Micheal yelled as they went to chase after their sister.

‘Not so fast boys.’ Pan said as he cast a quick spell that froze the brothers in place.

‘Normally I’d let you two stay and become Lost Boys and all that, but given your connection to a certain boy of mine I can’t offer that. Now I know what you want, your sister back. And I will giver her to you…after you have served your purpose.’ Pan explained.

‘For now I am sending you home, until I need you again.’

With that all said and he broke the spell and released them before his shadow swooped down and carried them off.

‘And that is the shortest amount of time anyone has ever spent on the island.’ one of boys scoffed.

‘Don’t let Bae find out about the girl, or that the Darlings were ever even here.’ Pan announced before letting the boys go about there business.

‘Now you Felix are going to help me figure out what made (Y/N) so damn mad.’ Pan said as he made his way toward the path back to his tree house, he didn’t have to look to know Felix was following.

‘Are you serious?’ Felix asked from behind him.

‘What?’ Pan asked in confusion.

‘She’s your wife and you just brought another girl to the island, a ditzy girl at that. Now how do you think she took that?’ Felix tried to explain, but the annoyed face he received from Pan told him that he had not been clear.

‘OK, how would you feel if she introduced you to a big muscular boy who was dumb as dirt but also gorgeous?’ Felix asked.

Pan’s face soured at the thought, but then his eyes widened in realization.

He groaned as he hurried toward the tree house.

‘And he’s got it, I’ll let you and the missus have some privacy.’ Felix said before he turned and headed back to camp.

Once he was at the tree house he took a deep breath, letting himself relax enough to stop being Pan and start being Peter. He wanted to always be Peter around (Y/N).

He tried to open the door but it was locked.

‘(Y/N) let me in.’ he said.

‘Shouldn’t you be showing your new little doll how to survive this island? Unless your newest kink is necrophilia.’ (Y/N) said angrily from the other side.

‘(Y/N) it-it’s not like that I promise. Let me in so I can explain.’ Peter tried again.

‘Explain from outside.’

‘I…I thought that you would like to have another girl on the island to talk to.’ Peter admitted with red cheeks, happy now that she couldn’t see him.

It was quiet for a while before the door was unlocked and opened a bit, but not fully, just enough for (Y/N) to look at him.

‘What?’ she asked.

Peter looked down in embarrassment. 

‘You’re the only girl here, I thought you would like having a girl to talk to about girl…stuff.’

Again it was quiet.

Before (Y/N) let out a chuckle as she opened the door all the way, revealing that she had knocked down and destroyed basically everything that was on his side of the room.

‘You should have said something earlier.’ she smiled as she snapped her fingers and repaired everything.

Peter shook his head as he chuckled himself.

‘I’m sorry for jumping the gun, but you must have known how that looked to me Peter.’ she said as she stepped outside.

‘I honestly didn’t see how it looked until Felix pointed it out.’ Peter said as he sat on the edge of their porch.

‘Seriously? You didn’t see that bringing a prettier girl home to meet your wife was a bad idea?’ she said as she sat next to him.

‘I didn’t think she was prettier than you.’ Peter said honestly.

(Y/N) looked over him and he looked back her and she saw pure honesty in his eyes.

‘You wanna know why I was really upset?’ she asked.

‘You mean other than overwhelming jealousy that someone would realize how much of a catch I am?’ he teased.

‘Shut up.’ she groaned as she hit his arm.

‘I thought you got tired of waiting for me, that I waited too long to admit how I felt.’ (Y/N) said looking at the ground below them.

Peter looked over at her in shock.

‘Before Felix came to get me, I was already planning on telling you.’

‘You like me.’ Peter smiled.

‘Yeah…I like you.’ she blushed.

‘Does that mean now we can consummate the marriage.’ Peter wiggled his eyebrows.

‘You perv, come on I’m being serious.’ she whined.

‘So am I.’ Peter said.

He pushed her back so she was laying with her legs over the edge before he placed a gentle, slow and sweet kiss on her lips.

They were both hit with a strong breeze that was so strong it shook the island, but still they kissed until they were breathless.

Finally they pulled away and took deep breaths.

‘What was that?’ (Y/N) asked.

‘A true loves kiss.’ Peter smiled down at her.


	15. Chapter 15

When Peter and you sit up from where you lay at the edge of your tree house balcony and you were tomato red.

‘So…’ you said awkwardly.

‘So.’ Peter smiled.

‘Our second kiss was much better than the first.’ you said. 

‘I agree, much more fun when you throw true love into the mix.’ he said as he took your hand.

You sighed as you rest your head on his shoulder.

‘Can’t believe I actually fell in love with a Disney character, I thought I grew out of that when I was ten.’ you chuckled.

‘I still don’t know what the hell Disney means, but I like to believe I’m quite the character.’ Peter said as he rest his head on top of yours.

‘So this is true love?’ you asked.

‘Yep.’

‘It doesn’t feel too different from before, I was expecting…I don’t know. Bells and whistles.’ you mumbled.

‘You expected bells and whistles? Sounds like you expected to go mentally ill when you kissed me.’ he teased.

‘I must be mentally ill to have fallen in love with you.’ you teased back.

‘Hey.’ he said.

‘Yeah.’ you answered.

‘I love you too, you know, it works both ways.’ Peter said sincerely.

You couldn’t help the sigh of relief that slipped past your lips, because under all your joy, you feared he only needed you to love him.

That he didn’t really return your feelings.

‘I’m glad to hear that.’ you said honestly.

‘So since I love you, and you love me, and we’re married…does that mean that we can consummate the marriage.’ he asked as he put an arm around your waist, pulling you closer.

Your heart beat picked up as you, for the first time, believed he was serious about…consummating your marriage.

You had just confessed your feeling like five minutes ago, and however true the love is you weren’t ready to take that step so soon.

‘Oh uuummmm…’ you said dumbly. 

‘Relax (Y/N), I’m joking…I can wait. We have forever, so I’m in no real rush. Seriously…we can wait.’ Peter said with so much sincerity you couldn’t help but feel touched. 

‘Aaawww! Look at you being the sweetest husband ever.’ you cooed as you hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek.

‘Ugh! You’re gonna be that kinda wife, aren’t you.’ he groaned, but his smile and the fact that he wrapped his arms around you show that he isn’t annoyed at all.

‘I’m gonna be the kind of wife that loves you.’ you smiled at him happily.

‘That’s the best kind of wife.’ Peter said before he kissed you deeply.


	16. Chapter 16

It'd been what felt to you like a month since you and Peter had shared true love’s kiss and it honestly felt like you were living happily ever after.

You two still argued about silly things like how the boys should be trained and who should have what chore for the week, but you loved each other.

This morning you had been stirred in your sleep by something digging into your hip.

‘Mmm…Peter.’ you groaned sleepily as you threw your arm back and hit him on the arm.

‘What is it?’ he said groggily as he sat up a bit.

‘You left your dagger in the bed again, its digging into my hip, move it.’ you said, still keeping your eyes closed.

You couldn’t see Peter turn and see his dagger on the nightstand then look down at how he was spooning you.

‘I hate to break it to you love, but it’s not the dagger you think it is.’ he says.

Immediately you realize what he was saying and you jerk as you look back and see how he was pressed against you.

You immediately scramble out of the bed, landing on your ass.

Peter chuckled as you stood up.

‘Get back in the bed Love.’ he smiled.

‘But you’re…’ you blushed.

‘I’m hard? Yes I am, and I would love to “take care of it” with you, but you aren’t ready so I’ll just leave it alone.’ He said as he reached for your hand and pulled you back onto the bed so you were sitting beside him.

‘I’m sorry if I, or my body, made you uncomfortable just now.’ Peter said before he kissed your temple.

‘It’s OK, it’s not your fault.’ You sighed as you calmed yourself.

‘If anything, it’s my dream’s fault…which you were the object of.’ he whispered the last part.

‘So it’s my fault?’ you smiled.

‘Who else is would I be dreaming about while I’m sleeping next to my beautiful wife?’ he flattered.

‘Look at you Mr. Smooth.’ you teased.

You looked out the window and saw the sun was beginning to rise.

‘Well your body clock woke us up on time anyway, wanna get a start on the day?’ you asked.

‘I actually did kind of want to…take care of my problem, alone.’ he grinned.

‘Oh.’ you blushed.

‘Yeah and I was kind of hoping you could-‘ he started to ask.

‘Peter I thought you said you wouldn’t push.’ you said.

‘I’m not asking you to do anything but, I wanted to know if… bloody hell, we’re married and I’m acting nervous.’ Peter groaned.

‘What is it Peter?’ you asked.

‘I wanted to see you…intimately.’ he mumbled.

‘Like naked?’ you asked in shock.

‘Not fully, but yeah.’ he answered.

You thought it over, you had never showed your naked self to anyone other than a doctor, but this was your husband. You were married, and even though you still weren’t ready for sex, you wanted to please Peter the best you could.

‘Um…what did you wanna see?’ you asked, looking down at your hands fearing if you looked up you’d chicken out.

‘Are you sure (Y/N)? You really don’t have to.’ Peter said as he took your hands in his own.

‘I want to do it for you.’ you said truthfully as you looked up at him.

‘So what part did you want me to show you?’ you asked again.

‘Um…your chest?’ he said, well really he asked more than said.

‘OK.’ You took a deep breath and reached for the hem of your night shirt and quickly you thought “just like a band aid” and pulled the shirt off.

You never slept with a bra or pants on, just like Peter never slept in anything other than boxers. It was only after you had thrown the shirt down that you realized you and Peter were now half naked in bed together.

Peter’s eyes were on the prize, just zeroed in on your boobs, and your eyes had wondered over his body. It had been a while since you really taken in how nice his body was.

‘Gorgeous.’ Peter breathed huskily.

You looked up at his face and saw he was biting his lip and his pupils were dilated, he was turned on…you were turning him on.

And judging by how fast your heart is beating and the completely new sensation between your legs you think he was turning you on too.

‘You can…feel them if you want to.’ you said quietly in full tomato face mode.

Peter’s eyes shot up to meet yours and you could just tell how much he wanted to take your offer, but still like a good husband he asked if you were sure.

‘Are you sure? I don’t want you to feel like you have to for my sake.’ Peter said, but he couldn’t keep his eyes off your chest.

‘I want to Peter, I really want to.’ you assured.

Peter pulled you closer to him and laid you down so that he was on top of you, using his arms to support his weight.

Slowly and teasingly he slid his hand up your side to your breast and started kissing your neck..

Sure you it didn’t have screaming (you were definitely moaning though), but it felt nice…kinda naughty.

You felt like you probably looked like a damn mannequin, just laying there, so you began running you hands literally all over his perfect torso.

Somehow your hands landed in his hair and without thinking you pulled him by his hair to kiss him, noticing how he groaned when you did this.

Hello to my first ever kink.

You pulled him into a deep kiss, spreading your legs a bit so that Peter was as close as you could get him, you two were now chest to chest, basically naked and making out.

You bit his lip gently as you pulled back.

Peter rested his head on your shoulder and took a deep breath.

‘I don’t know if this is helping my problem or making it worse.’ Peter sighed.

It was then you realized that at no point doing this steamy make out session did Peter ever stop being hard. Now he was in between your legs, like right between your legs.

For a second your whole body panics and you don’t know if you should push him away or pull him closer.

You were really really enjoying this and you wanted to help Peter with his problem, but still you weren’t ready to go all the way.

‘Peter, I…want to try something.’ you whispered.


	17. Chapter 17

You placed your hand on Peter’s chest and gently pushed him so he was lying on his back beside you, and you straddled his legs.

‘OK, first time doing this, so tell me if you don’t like it OK?’ you said shyly.

‘If you’re doing it, I’m probably gonna love it.’ He smiled.

You wished you could hate the wave of joy and confidence his words sent through you, but you couldn’t.

You carefully slid your hands slowly down his chest, enjoying the feel of skin beneath your hands; you paused at the hem of his boxers.

You look up at him and see that he is looking into your eyes, and even though he doesn’t say it, you can just tell how bad he wants you to keep going.

With a quick deep breath you pulled down the boxers just enough reveal Peter’s…oh God.

There it was, the first one you had ever seen in your life, for a few seconds you just stared at it. It’s different than the one in your health book.

You blink and shake yourself out of your own thoughts.

‘Enjoying the show Darling?’ Peter teased as he gently rubbed your thighs.

‘I am, are you?’ you smiled.

‘Definitely, isn’t it obvious?’ he smiled back.

You look back down at the body part that shows you just how much he was enjoying it.

OK (Y/N), time to do this.

Slowly and gently you wrapped your fingers around his…you guess you might as well call it a cock. Anyway, you shyly took hold of his cock.

It was honestly so weird feeling, like yeah it was stiff, but not rock hard like you’d imagined it would be. You tighten your hand around it a bit more, getting feel for it. (pun totally intended)

Experimentally you gave it slow stroke.

‘Mmm~’

You look back up at your husband and see that he had his head tilted back, he seemed to be enjoying it so you kept going.

‘Is this alright, any pointers?’ you asked.

‘It’s great Love, just hold it tighter… and a bit faster.’ he said.

You nodded and tightened your grip and stroked it faster.

‘Like this?’

‘Just like that.’ Peter groaned as he closed his eyes.

You are filled with pure joy knowing that you were responsible for making him feel good, it gave you the confidence to try what you had really wanted to do.

You kept stroking and backed up a bit and before you could second guess it you bent down and gave the…cock a quick kitten lick.

‘Oh God!’ Peter gasped as he sat up, which startled you and made you sit up as well.

This resulted in you accidently head butting your husband; and by the crunching noise it made, you probably broke his nose with your skull.

‘Bloody hell!!’ he shouted.

You clutched the back of your head in pain and you see Peter is nursing a bloody nose.

‘Shit!’ you hissed as you got out of the bed.

It took you a second to remember that healing spell Peter had taught you, but soon you had healed the lump on your head.

You turn to check on your husband and see he too had just healed his broken nose.

For a second you just can’t look at him because Holy Shit no one has ever been as embarrassed as you right now.

‘(Y/N) it’s alright.’ Peter said as he walked over to you.

‘I broke your fucking nose.’ you mumbled.

‘Not like you never thought about doing it before.’ he smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

‘Of course I have but not in that exact moment.’ you pouted.

‘Come on, maybe this is Fate’s way of telling us we needed to get the day started.’ Peter said as he wrapped his arms around you and rested his head on top of yours.

‘OK.’ You agree, with the snap of your fingers you are fully dressed and clean, as is Peter.

‘So…I’m going to meet with a potential trade partner today so I’ll be back later.’ Peter said.

‘The pirates you told me about that one time?’ you asked as you fixed your hair.

‘Ok, see you Snookums.’ you said as he left.

‘Don’t call me that.’ Peter said as he left.

You made the bed before heading out, once you made it to the camp you were proud to see the boys already training.

‘Good boys, but today is one of the few days I’ll let you relax.’ you said as you sat on your usual tree stump.

You watch the boys all break off into groups or, most going back to their tents to sleep.

You weren’t in the mood for training right now, given how your morning was going so far.

‘What’s wrong?’ Felix asked as he sat in your lap.

A thing he had just started doing, and while it startled at first you had no problem with it. You and Felix had become like best friends after the whole Wendy thing.

“I can’t believe that idiot didn’t see how bad of an idea that was.”

“I know right.”

That was all it took to form a friendship.

‘Well, this morning me and Peter tried to take things a bit further than normal and it just went to shit, just as bad as it could get.

‘Couldn’t get him up? Try kissing his neck, that usually works.’

‘How in the hell do you know that?’ you asked.

‘You’re the first girl here ever, you don’t think he just never got the urge? We boys may not have breast but we can get the job done for each other.’ Felix shrugged.

‘So you and Peter…’

‘A few times over the centuries, no emotions on either of our parts of course; just sex.’

‘Wow…that’s actually in a weird way super hot.’

‘I know, so what happened between you two?’

‘I broke his nose.’ you blushed.

‘You didn’t.’

‘I did, and he says it’s ok, but…how will I ever be able to think about having sex with him when I broke his nose trying to get to second base?’ you confided.

‘Well, I have an idea, but you might not like it.’


	18. Chapter 18

Pan sat across the table from Killian Jones, the idiotic pirate form all those years before.

While at the time it was merely a life altering joke to indirectly be responsible for his brother’s death, but he knew how to get the most out of things.

‘What do you want?’ Killian asked, being sure to keep his face from showing any actual emotion.

‘A partnership of sorts, one I think you’d greatly benefit from.’ Pan answered smoothly.

‘And what will this partnership imply?’

‘I will grant you the safe passage on and off the island whenever you like; and if you want to live long enough to find a way to kill the immortal Dark One passage into a land where you can live forever might come in handy.’

Killian gave a slow nod, making it obvious that he didn’t fully trust the boy across the table, but the offer did appeal to him.

‘And what will you require from me?’ the pirate asked.

‘The island provides me and my lost boys with everything we need to survive but it can’t provide everything we want. I want you to bring supplies.’ Pan replied.

‘An errand boy?’ Killian scoffed.

‘An errand boy is exactly what I need, and you are willing to do whatever it takes to get your revenge.’ Pan teased.

Killian looked down and Pan knew that he’d take the deal no matter how hurt his pride was, but still he wanted to hear the pirate say it.

‘So do we have a deal, will you be my errand boy?’ Pan smiled.

Killian tightened his jaw and refused to look up and meet the boy’s eyes, but he gave a small nod.

That wasn’t good enough.

‘I can’t hear you.’ Pan taunted.

‘…We have a deal.’ the man spat.

‘Good, now I’ll leave you a list of supplies I want by the seventh sunset along with some coins, and if you behave you can keep what’s left after the supplies are bought.’ Pan smiled before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

He reappeared a mile or so away from the camp, sure he could have just landed there but he wanted some time to himself before he was surrounded by lost boys.

Though he enjoyed their company greatly, but everyone needs alone time.

If he’s being honest he needed a second to ease out of Pan and back into Peter. Pan was great for business, but he didn’t want to be the boy demon all the time. Sometimes he wants to just be Peter, the guy who flies into trees and loves a good game of Knights and Bandits.

The guy with the loving wife.

Peter sighed as he remembered their disaster that was this morning.

He had gotten so close.

(Y/N) was right there on top of him, in his arms…practically naked.

The sigh had now been upgraded to a frustrated groan as he ran his hands down his face.

He hadn’t meant to startle her, he just so damn excited for a damn hand on him that when he felt her tongue he simply was not prepared.

He had assured his wife that it was OK, he was fine and there wasn’t anything to be embarrassed about. It seemed to please her enough, but that was bull shit.

It was by far the most embarrassing thing to happen to him in his life, and he’s been alive a long ass time.

He entered the camp and saw the boys all loafing about, some playing card games.

(Y/N) must not have been in the mood to train today, not that he could blame her. Even he hadn’t the energy for a game.

Hell he didn’t have the energy for the conversation he and his wife would have to have when he reached the tree house.

As he walked through the camp he noticed (Y/N) wasn’t there, meaning she was in the tree house.

Soon after he had passed the camp Felix walked up from behind him, having followed him out of the camp.

‘How’d it go?’ Felix asked, referring to the meeting with the pirate.

‘As planned.’ Peter answered.

‘How’s your nose?’

‘Felix leave before I give you laundry duty for the rest of your life.’ Peter snipped.

Felix turned and headed back, but not before mumbling “You’d think I was the one that broke his nose.” under his breath.

Peter climbed up the latter and pulled the handle on the door and found it was locked.

He figured she must be so crippled with embarrassment that she had decided to hole herself up in the tree house.

‘(Y/N) let me in, we need to talk about it eventually.’ he said.

‘I don’t want to talk.’ she said from inside.

Before he could think of a supportive thing to say the door flew open and he was magically pulled into the room and thrown on the bed.

He felt his arms being lifted and his hands being tied to the headboard.

What the hell is going on?

The door closed and locked and Peter looked up and his mouth was dry.

There was (Y/N), his sweet innocent wife, wearing nothing but her black pair of lace undergarments.

‘Not that I’m complaining, but what is going on?’ he asked as he looked her up and down in lust.

‘Do over.’ is all she said as she straddled him.

He wanted to hold her in his arms and feel her soft skin beneath his rough hands, but said hands were a bit tied up.

‘The rope wasn’t here this morning.’ he said as he continued to stare.

‘True, but a little birdie told me you like letting someone else take control in the bed room.’ she smiled as magically remove his shirt.

Felix.

‘I’m going to beat him to death.’ Peter sighed.

‘He also says you like to be kissed here.’ (Y/N) grinned before she bent down to kiss his neck.

Despite himself Peter moaned at the feeling.

He could tell he was going to enjoy this do over.


	19. Chapter 19

You couldn’t believe you were actually doing this right now.

When Felix told you that Peter really did prefer to be a tad submissive in the bedroom you almost flipped your shit.

So you and Felix had went through your underwear and picked out the lingerie, and Felix very confidently gave your awkward self Sexy Lessons.

You went from awkwardly wiggling your hips to expertly rolling and grinding them like a proper whore. Felix’s words, not yours.

Felix left and you set up the ropes so when Peter arrived they’d be ready to tie themselves around his wrists.

Peter had showed up and you confidently threw him onto the bed, tied him down and straddled him.

You were kissing his neck, mentally prepping yourself for the next step.

‘I’ll try not to break your nose this time around.’ you said softly before you began kissing down his chest.

Soon you reach the waistband of his pants, now was the time to redeem yourself.

You pulled down the offending clothing and released Peter from his confines.

You looked at it again, still not used to it yet, but you were not going to be intimidated by it.

With more confidence than the first time you started stroking him, remembering the way Peter had told you he liked.

‘Oh fuck.’ Peter sighed.

‘Ready this time?’ you asked.

‘So damn ready.’ he said.

Once again you gave it a slow and steady lick from the base to the tip, getting a better taste of it this time. It was honestly just skin, a little different but you could deal with it.

You licked it a few more times, enjoying all the sounds your husband made in response.

‘Mmm, please…ha…I need more.’ he panted out.

You braced yourself before you, for the first time ever, you unlock your jaw and take he him as far as you could.

‘Oh God!’ Peter gasped from above you, as he pulled on the ropes.

You were actually doing this, holy shit you were doing this!

You mentally snap yourself back into the game, and focused on the task at hand, or in mouth you guess.

You stroked what you couldn’t reach without gagging, and moved your tongue the way Felix had told you.

‘Oh fuck~ (Y/N) I’m getting close.’ Peter panted, his hips thrusting slightly.

You quickly come off his cock and start jerking him off again, deciding that you didn’t want to spit or quit.

Because you didn’t want your husband’s little soldiers in his your mouth at all.

‘Oh God!’ Peter grunted as he came all over his stomach.

While he caught breath and came down from his high you were smiling so bright the sun was envious.

‘How was that?’ you grinned.

‘Fucking great, get up here.’ Peter sighed. 

You climbed up to face him, still all smiles.

‘Ready to be untied?’ you asked as you started untying his hands.

After you had undid the last knot your world was flipped so fast it took you a second to realize that Peter had flipped you over.

He settled between your legs and smiled down at you.

‘Now, I should tie you up just to even things out, but I’ll be kind this time.’

‘What are you going to do?’ you asked.

‘Returning the favor.’ he said before he placed soft yet firm kisses down your chest.

This time there was no doubt, you were definitely horny right now.

He sooner than expected was between your legs, you held your breath in anticipation.

‘I’ll be your first, your last and the best you’ve ever had.’ he said, before he gave you a firm lick.

‘Ah!’ you gasped, your hands immediately tangling into his hair.

It was like nothing you had ever felt before, it was absolutely amazing, the way he he moved his tongue. 

Peter grabbed your legs and pulled them over his shoulders, pulling you even closer to him.

‘Peter, ah…fuck!’ you moaned.

A whole new feeling was washing over you, it made your whole body tighten up and your heart raced. 

It was so intense and so much but not enough at all, you were just balancing on the edge.

‘P-Peter I-’

That name.

That name was all it took to push you over the edge, that name made your entire body quiver as you came for the first time.

You threw your head back as you moaned through your first ever climax. 

After you had calmed down enough you realized how hard you had been pulling Peter’s hair and that he was now kissing your inner thighs.

‘That was amazing.’ you panted, still out of breath.

‘I know, wanna know what else I know?’ Peter smiled as he climbed up to meet you face to face.

‘What?’ you smiled as you wrapped your arms around him.

‘I know you want to kiss me.’ he smiled before he kissed you slow and deep.


	20. Chapter 20

So you and Peter were now constantly trying to sneak off and fool around.

After that first time you couldn’t get enough of it, and Peter didn’t have any issues giving you what you wanted.

It was honestly amazing that the camp was functioning at all, thank God for Felix.

Unfortunately though, yesterday Felix had pulled you and Peter aside and demanded you both get your shit together because he needed his pipes cleaned too dammit.

So today you and Peter actually had to do stuff that didn’t involve getting off or groping each other.

‘OK, so I’m gonna train with the younger boys and you will hunt with the others.’ you said as you put your hair up in a ponytail.

‘Sounds like a plan, after the hunt I will take a few boys with me to meet with the pirates and pick up our supplies.’ Peter said while putting on his boots.

You turn and walk over to him as he stands up straight, he put his hands on your waist once you were close enough.

‘And after dinner?’ you asked with a flirty smile.

‘Then we have dessert, and I’m not talking about cake.’ he grinned as he lowered his hands to your ass.

You pull your husband into a long and slow kiss, pulling away a bit dazed.

‘Come on, lets get going before we get carried away, Peter smiled as he pulled you toward the door.

‘But I wanna get carried away.’ you pouted.

‘Tonight, when everything is taken care of I’ll carry as far you want.’ he promised as you both climbed down the ladder.

You reach the bottom and walk toward the camp hand in hand, it was one of the things the two of you loved to do together. Just walk around the island together, no talking just enjoying the serenity and the beauty of the island.

It amazed you that Peter was still in awe about this island, as long as he’s been here.

Upon arrival you both went to work, Peter took about twenty boys into the woods to hunt, you sent ten off to get started on chores and that left twenty boys under the age of thirteen that needed training.

‘Alright line up, smallest ones in front, I gotta keep an eye out for slackers.’ you said.

Once they were in line you started drills, making sure not to over due it. Over worked and exhausted boys don’t get anything done.

It was going good and the boys were halfway to being on the same level as the older guys.

You looked up at the sky was becoming that pink purple color, Peter would be back soon so you called it quits.

Just as the weapons were put away Peter came back withe the boys, pushing ten huge crates.

‘Got the goods.’ Peter said plainly, looking past you completely. 

That was odd, but you shook it off in favor of checking out the crates.

Pastas, cheeses, seasonings, spices, salted meats, rice, oats, breads, fruits and vegetables.

‘Hell yeah, I was so sick of birds, pork and porridge.’ you said excitedly.

‘You? It’s all we’ve had for centuries.’ Felix said as he came out of his tent Jamie right behind him.

Limping a bit.

Good for Felix, you’d ask for details later.

You were about to help unpack the food when Peter tapped your shoulder.

‘We need to talk.’ he said seriously.

You frowned, wondering what was going on before you followed your husband into the woods.

‘What’s up?’ you asked.

Peter sighed as he looked at you sadly.

‘You need to leave Neverland.’


	21. Chapter 21

‘All the supplies you asked for, packaged and ready.’ Killian snarled as his man were stacking the crates.

‘Good, very good in fact you can even keep the left over gold.’ Pan smiled.

The pirate’s glare only intensified at this.

'We’ll meet again in a month’s time for another batch.’ the boy demon said as his boys all began taking away the crates.

'Til then you may leave the island.’ he said over his shoulder as he walked away.

'Man I can’t wait to get into the beef, already skinned and everything.’ one of the boys said excitedly.

'Get some priorities will ya? Finally got some bread on this damn island.’ another boy added.

Peter smiled, lagging behind as he listened to them argue over which food was best.

Suddenly a far too familiar coolness wrapped around his wrist.

His face hardened as he turned to face the shadow.

'What is it now?’ Pan asked.

'The girl must leave.’ it said.

'What?’

'She must leave.’

'Why? You told me she was my true love, that with her by my side I would never have to leave Neverland. Why must she go?’

'You were the first to try and stay. And in doing so you are breaking the rules, Malcolm.’ the shadow said as it floated around him.

Pan bit the inside of his cheek at his real name.

‘You said if I gave away my boy I could stay, and if I found love I could stay here forever. If our love is what keeps us here why does she have to leave.’ Pan demanded an answer.

'Your love will grow and eventually she will want more, a family.’ it continued.

'A child.’

The shadow nodded.

'To call her own, to raise and care for with your help. I tell you to let her go now before it is too late and you both have to leave.’

Pan melted away leaving a crushed Peter in his place.

'You traded a child to stay here once, ask yourself if you can do it again. If you can do that to her.’ it finished before flying off.

Peter looked down, going over what he had just heard as he headed toward camp in no real hurry.

Minus all the shadow’s dramatics it all translated to (Y/N) was a slow poison.

Right now she is fine, but what about later? 

Peter had seen it happen before, boys he let leave. 

When they first arrive they are so happy and ready to stay forever, away from their broken families, but then after a few years they want to have their own families.

Be the fathers they never had.

He never had that urge, that need to redeem and rebuild a family. He believed that his first attempt at being a father failed because it wasn’t meant for him. 

He exceeded at being a boy,hell he was the literal king of it…and he had a queen.

A queen he loved.

What would he do if she asked him about kids? He hasn’t been able to tell her no once so far. If he agreed they’d have to leave and he’d grow old again…go back to being weak and powerless Malcolm. 

He’d have to say no.

Could he say no if she wanted a child? If he did say no would she leave…stop loving him even?

The one thing the didn’t cover in dramatic flare was his option.

He could lose her now and keep his island and power, break her heart so another man can put it back together, or let her stay and poison his mind into thinking leaving the island was a good idea.

The decision made itself just as fast as it broke his heart.

The group reached the camp much sooner than Peter would have liked, but if he was going to do something horrible he wanted to do it fast.

‘Got the goods.’ he said with no real interest.

He watched with sad eyes as (Y/N) and the boys excited huddled around the crates of food.

Once the boys began putting away the food Peter decided it was time.

‘We need to talk.’ he sad sadly.

With no questions she followed him through the forest, he briefly wondered what she thought they were going to talk about.

‘What’s up.’ she asked.

The boys, the hour glass, the training, the pirates, a new threat to the is land? 

'You need to leave Neverland.’


	22. Chapter 22

‘You have to leave Neverland.’

You stared at Peter for a long while, unable to speak as a cocktail of emotion rushed through you.

First one being denial, because he couldn’t be serious, then a cold fear as you realize even Peter wouldn’t joke like that. Next was anger, he was the one who literally dragged you here and made you fall in love with him.

Now he was making you leave?

Your gaze hardened.

‘Why?’

‘Because I said so.’ Peter said firmly.

'I’m not one of the boys Peter, I’m your wife.’ you argued.

'Not anymore.’

Your blood went cold and you stumbled as your knees almost give out.

Peter was breaking your heart, but your pride kept it from showing. Your defense mechanism pushing down the sadness and pushing anger to the surface.

'Peter…why are you saying this now?’ you glared.

When he didn’t reply you got even angrier.

‘Why did you wait til now? No, why did you bring me here if you were going to make me leave?!’ you yelled.

Still he stood there not looking at you.

‘Look at me when I’m talking to you! Tell me why I really have to leave, because I’m not going anywhere without answers!’

Peter looked up at you his eyes hard and mouth in a smirk.

Looks like you’re dealing with Pan now.

‘Because you’ve served your purpose, the hour glass is full, I don’t need you anymore.’ he said.

You gasped and before you could catch it a tear slid down your cheek, you quickly wipe it away.

If this was who Peter really was then he didn’t deserve your tears.

‘Fine.’ you said harshly.

He looked at you in confusion.

‘Fine?’ he asked.

‘Yeah, fine. If you don’t want to be with me then fine, marriage is for saps any fucking way, but I’m not leaving and you can’t make me.’ you snarled.

‘I can.’ he challenged.

‘You can’t. I’m young enough to be here and you said it yourself I’m lost. This is where I belong, on this island with all the boys I’ve been training. I have every right stay here as any other Lost Boy.’ you replied.

‘I’m being nice about it (Y/N), I’m not asking you, leave.’ he threatened.

‘And I’m not asking for your permission. I. Am. Staying.’ you punctuated.

His glare became dark as he stepped toward you, you quickly pulled your dagger from its sheath on your belt and held it to his neck.

‘I said I’m staying so I am, I said if don’t want to be with me then don’t.’ you snarled.

‘ We both know you won’t do anything, because you still love me. Stop pretending, you know you still want me.’ Pan grinned, bringing his hands to rest on your waist.

You had felt those hands on you so many times, but right now they felt like burning ice and you didn’t want them anywhere near you.

But still Pan’s words rang true, you did still love him, that’s why this all hurt so much.

‘You’re right I do but you know what? Where I come from there are about a million songs that tell you love dies, and when my love for you is gone I can move on and find someone else who can bring my love back to life.’ you said as you pushed him back.

You gave one last glare before turning back to camp.

‘Where are you going?’ Pan asked.

‘To get my things from the tree house, then I’m gonna ask a few boys to help me set up a tent.’ you said without turning back.

You didn’t see Pan melt away, you didn’t see the tears welling up in his eyes as he watched you leave.


	23. Chapter 23

You managed to hold back your emotions as you walked through the camp, even though the boys clearly saw that you were upset.

At least you assumed so, based on how quiet it got when you walked through.’

You climbed the ladder angrily, dreading the fact that you would be packing your bags when you reach the top.

You would have to ask the boys to help you set up a tent elsewhere, until you had enough confidence to try and magic up something better.

You walk in and look around, this place had become your home, you looked forward to coming here after training, laying with Peter before going down for breakfast.

You look around and see the signs of you and Peter living together, your hairbands on his bedside table, the knife stuck into your bedside table from when Peter stuck it there in one of your petty arguments.

You here the door to the tree house opening and you blink and realized you were crying. 

You turn and see Peter standing there, you see his eyes focus on a tear running down your face. 

You turn away and wipe away the tears.

‘I guess I was wrong to think you had enough decency to let me gather my things in peace. Wouldn’t be the first time I was wrong about you I guess.’ you said around the lump in your throat.

‘(Y/N) you don’t have to-’ 

‘Leave? What makes you think I want to stay here? It disgusts me, this place is where you lied to me…where you tricked me.’ you said angrily as your fists clenched at your side.

Peter’s jaws clenched.

‘I was gonna pack the old fashioned way for packing, but now that you’re here I’d rather hurry and get out of here.’ you said before snapping your finger and making a empty dufflebag appear.

Another snap and your clothes floated from the cabinet and folded themselves into the bag.

‘At least here we don’t have to go through the long court process like they do back home, a clean divorce.’ you said spitefully as you zipped up the bag.

Peter looked at you, looking like he was dying to tell you something, but he kept his lips sealed.

You should just leave, close the door and walk away forever.

‘Is this really it Peter? Is this really the way it ends for us? All you have to do is say you didn’t mean it and I’ll put everything back.’ you said as your tightened the bag.

Peter looked away.

You felt another tear fall from you eyes as you headed toward the door.

‘Goodbye Peter.’


	24. Chapter 24

It had taken a few months before things returned to some semblance of normalcy around the camp.

So much has changed since your divorce, you obviously weren’t staying with Peter in the tree house anymore. You stayed in a tent for a few weeks before you found a really nifty tree.

There was a medium sized hole hidden by the large roots, you had fallen through and landed in a sort of dirt cave. You walked around a bit and found it was very sturdy, surprisingly well insulated.

With the help of a few Lost Boys you made it your new home, added some wooden boards to the walls and roof, a ladder, and a little door at the hole that you liked to cover with leaves.

There was also a change of dynamics with the Lost Boys.

While everyone was loyal to Pan and no one would rebel against him, most of the boys were being a lot more friendly with you now. Invited you to play more games and let you in on their other activities.

You appreciated that so much, during the day they would keep you busy and distracted, sometimes you even managed to have a good time, but still at night you would cry your eyes out.

You wished your feelings for Peter would just wither and die the way your heart had, but just the thought of him still made your heart skip a beat.

Peter had changed too, he was hardly ever around the camp other than actual camp business, like training and assigning the weekly duties. He avoided you like the plague during these time, often communicated with you through Felix.

You were with the boys listening to the stories of all their scars when you heard a very loud crow.

In all your years on this island you had never heard such a bird call, something was up.

You look up at the sky and search for what was responsible for that powerful crow, it only took you a second to spot the shadow.

It was carrying a boy dressed in black and red, you couldn’t make out much more from this distance.

‘Look out!’ the boy shouted as the shadow dropped him.

The boy landed on his feet and he stood confident as he looked around the camp.

‘Anyone want to tell why the creepy dark thing dragged me out of my room?’ the boy asked.

You got a good look at him now, he was a very athletically built, and quite stylish. A red triple Mohawk, red feather earring, a necklace of teeth that came from some beast, a small jacket that was half leather and tassels a belt to match. Under his ripped black pants red tights.

He looked fucking awesome.

‘What’s your name?’ you asked as you stepped forward.

‘Rufio, and yours?’ he smiled.

Well he was certainly handsome you couldn’t help but notice.

‘(Y/N), second in command around here.’ you replied.

‘Second? Who is in charge?’ he asked.

‘You’ll meet him later, after you get through me.’ you said as you took a fighting stance.

‘Excuse me? Not to offend but I don’t fight girls.’ he said politely.

‘Fight me, you can’t do anything around here until you do. Can’t meet the boss, can’t play our games or even eat until you face me.’ you explained.

This was how you placed the boys in their sections for training.

Rufio smiled as he took his own stance before charging at you.

The fight was a swift one, you had pinned him down as soon as he was in reach.

‘You held your arms out like a starfish when you attacked, we’ll work on that later, for now we’ll occupy those hands and put you with the clubbers. You’ll train with… where is he?’ you asked distractedly looking around for Felix.

‘Anyone seen-’ 

Just then Felix ran into the camp looking around frantically, it was only when his eyes landed on the colorful boy under you did they stop jumping around.

‘Rooster?’ Felix smiled.

You stood up and pull Rufio up, his eyes brighten as he looked back at Felix.

‘Oy Fruit Cake.’ he smiled.

The two boys stood there smiling brightly before finally running into each other’s arms.

You watch the two embrace each other for a moment before rolling your eyes in mild annoyance.

Of course he’s on Felix’s team as they say in your world, taken or gay, and this guy was both apparently. Oh well, no point in being bitter.

‘So I take it you know this boy…Fruit Cake.’ you teased.

Felix rolled his eyes as he pulled away from Rufio.

‘Shut it, this is my brother and he is the only who calls me that and lives.’ Felix said.

‘Brother?’ you asked.

‘Not by blood clearly, grew up together in the Emerald City.’ Rufio explained.

‘Emerald City? As in Oz, Felix you’re from Oz? Why didn’t you tell me?’ you accused hitting your best friend.

‘You never asked.’ he shrugged.

‘Still so quiet I see.’ Rufio smiled.

‘You’re still outrageously loud, I heard you miles from here, you damn rooster crowing all over the place.’ Felix retorted.

Rufio laughed before looking around once more.

‘Not that I’m complaining but where am I exactly? It was past midnight last I checked.’

‘In Oz it was, but here the day has barely begun. This is Neverland, and these are your new brothers the Lost Boys.’ you explained, gesturing to the whole camp.

‘Boys?’ he questioned, looking you up and down.

‘Oh I’m in fact a girl, a Lost Girl, the one and only. I basically turned these chumps into a well oiled killing machine.’ you introduced yourself.

‘Are you the only girl on this island?’

You scoffed with pure aggravation.

‘I wish.’ you said pointing down a path, at the end of it there was an annoyingly cute cottage.

‘Wendy, such a damn daffodil she cant even have a regular tent, the wimp would scream anytime a bug got near her. Not a Lost Girl at all, doesn’t train, doesn’t hunt, just eats our food and sings annoying useless songs while brushing her stupid hair.’ you griped.

‘She hates Wendy.’ Felix said simply.

‘I get it, I don’t like her and I haven’t met her yet. Why is she here then?’ Rufio asked.

‘I have a pretty good idea.’ mumbled as Peter walked into the camp.

It was true, while Peter admitted he was dumb to think I’d be friends with Wendy, he still needed to keep her here. You understood that, he using her to keep John and Micheal on his hook, but as of late he was being very friendly to the useless girl.

‘Meet your leader Peter Pan, I have other places to be right now.’ you said before walking away.

‘(Y/N).’ Peter said, stopping you in your tracks.

‘Speaking to me directly, what’s the occasion?’ you snarked. 

Peter sighed.

‘The shadow brought a new boy I hear.’ he said.

‘Yeah, he is right here waiting for you to give him his tour and all that crap. Why do I need to be here…Pan?’ you spat.

‘I need you.’ he answered.

‘For what? Need me to collect dreamshade, collect wood for the fire, sharpen tools? Anything involves not being here right now?’

‘Dammit, Felix show him around.’ Peter ordered before he grabbing your arm and transporting you to some random clearing.

‘What the HELL?!’ you shouted, snatching your arm away from him.

‘I need you.’ Peter repeated.

‘For what, is little miss Wendy too busy singing songs about rainbows to satisfy you? If that’s the case then you better just wait it out with your dick in your hand, because you won’t get a damn thing from me.’ you glared.

‘The hourglass.’ Peter stated.

‘What about it?’

‘It’s running out, we messed with the curse now the sand is falling faster. It should last a thousand years, but now only eight hundred remain.’ he said seriously.

You looked in his eyes and saw the panic in them.

‘What do you need?’ you asked. 

‘Same as before, true loves kiss.’ he confessed, not looking you in the eye.

You face went red with rage, you stomped up to him and slapped him with all your might.

You’d punch him more times than you can count during training and sparring, but you’ve never slapped him.

‘It’s NOT true love!’ you shouted.

‘Your love wasn’t real! My feelings for you were just another pawn in your long game! I thought it was real, you made me think it was all real! You told me that the love had to be on both ends and you LIED!’ you shouted as your eyes watered.

‘You only needed an idiot girl to fall for you, then you made me that idiot! Maybe I could forgive that one day, but you used me. It was the first time I had ever trusted anyone and you-’ you choked on your own words.

‘(Y/N) I never meant to-’ Peter tried to say, but you cut him off. 

‘You never meant to what?’ you interrupted. 

‘Never meant to hurt me? How did you think I would feel when you told me you were through with me? When you tried to throw me off the island? When you started parading around the island with Wendy? When you broke my heart?’ you sobbed.

You had cried every night with these thoughts in your head, but now you had said it all out loud and it felt like a weight was lifted from your shoulders.

‘You want your kiss? You want me to be your sand bag and fill your stupid hourglass for you, since that’s all I ever was to you. Fine, take all the damn sand I have, but one day the bag will be empty, and you’ll need a new fool.’ you said before you slammed Pan against tree and kissed him.

You kissed him with all of the emotion you had for him, the anger, the sadness and every bit of heart break.

Only this time there was no great wind, it didn’t work.

You pulled away and looked at Peter with wet eyes,

‘The bag is finally empty.’ you smiled before walking away.


	25. Chapter 25

As you walked back to the camp you couldn’t help but notice that the wild flowers were more vibrant than they were earlier. 

Even the sun seemed to shine brighter than it had just minutes before.

You felt better than you had since the divorce, it was nirvana, you would trade every orgasm Pan had ever given you for this feeling if you could.

Entering the camp you saw most of the boys crowding around Rufio, asking him a million questions like they did every time a new boy arrived.

‘What with your clothes?’ you asked as you joined the circle.

‘Yeah, aren’t you from the Emerald City? Green is the color there.’ Devin added.

Rufio laughed before he replied.

‘It is, my parents worked in the palace, made suits for the great wizard. When I was old enough it was my job to deliver them. Normally there is a guard, but one time he wasn’t there so I went in-’

‘And you found out the wizard was a fake.’ you guessed.

Rufio looked at you in shock, not expecting you to know such a thing, but he nodded and let the moment go.

‘I told my parents but they didn’t believe me, no one did. Called me disrespectful and said that I was ruining the family name, and that we were lucky the wizard hadn’t kicked us out. Of course they didn’t know I blackmailed the old fool and threatened to expose him, he’d never throw us out.’ Rufio continued.

‘What happened next?’ a boy urged.

‘Even though I had put my family in a safe place they still never listened, so I started to rebel. I made my own clothes without a speck of green cloth, and I’d sneak out at night, that’s were I met that chap.’ Rufio smiled pointing at Felix.

‘Sneaking out of the palace kitchen…the good ol’ days.’ Felix grinned.

‘He was in such a rush he ran me down and dropped all his food except for one horrid looking fruit cake.’

‘Aw Felix you were a little clutz huh?’ you teased bumping Felix with your hip.

‘Shut up.’

‘Well as interesting as I am I can only talk about myself for so long. What do you lot get up to here?’ Rufio asked.

‘We train, to be the deadliest group of boys-’ Devin started, but you loudly cleared your throat interrupting him.

‘I mean deadliest group of kids there ever was, we play games, some nights we dance around the bonfire til morning. It used to be almost every night but after-’

‘Devin!’ most of the boys yelled, stopping him from finishing his sentence.

You rolled your eyes, none of the boys ever wanted to bring up the divorce in fear of upsetting you. You appreciated them thinking of you, and in the beginning you really preferred not to talk about it, but now you saw no point in it.

‘After Pan got divorced he stopped playing his flute as much.’ you finished Devin’s sentence.

‘Divorce?’ Rufio asked.

You nodded.

‘So you and he are-’

‘Not anymore, its old news.’ you replied.

He looked like he wanted to ask more questions but he was distracted by something behind you.

You turn and see Pan on his way down the trail to Wendy’s little cottage, you nervously waited for the dull ache that came every time you saw him go there.

But it never came, you just felt mild annoyance.

‘This just makes me like this Wendy Lady less and less.’ Rufio frowned.

‘Tell us about it, I mean we weren’t exactly thrilled when (Y/N) showed up either, but she made herself useful and demanded respect. Wendy is the exact opposite, primped and too proper, last week she tried to tell me I was eating too fast and that was impolite. I spat on her shoe and sent her screaming back to her hut.’ Devin snorted.

‘Enough about her, someone show him around.’ you said.

‘It’s Felix’s turn to give the tour.’ Tootles said as all the boys went there separate ways.

‘I can’t Pan left me a list of errands to run and complete before dinner. (Y/N) this one is all you, unless you want to collect dreamshade and all the crap Wendy asked for.’ 

‘I’d rather drink the dreamshade, come on Rufio. I’ll give you the tour, I’ll show you every thing and answer your questions.’ you said pulling the new comer along.

‘What’s that dreamshade stuff?’

‘Poison, the deadliest poison in all the realms. It has no real cure and it only takes one cut for it to infect you. We dip our weapons in it.’ you answered as you pulled him down the path.

‘The path on the left leads to the mermaid free pond where you and the boys bathe and swim, the path on the left is where we train archers and clubbers. So that’s gonna be your spot, I drop by every now and then see how the training is.’ you said as you walked past the paths.

‘So you are the one who runs the camp?’ Rufio asked.

‘Pretty much, when Pan brought me here he wanted me to be like Wendy. Do as I’m told, baby his boys, do the “girly chores”, and occasionally take off my clothes for him.’ you rolled your eyes.

‘How romantic, I see you didn’t meet his expectations.’ Rufio joked.

‘Hell no, I ran for a long as I could, but eventually he found me and we did marry, but we made a deal. I’d stay with him but as his equal and I wouldn’t coddle anyone.’ you responded.

‘What lead to the divorce, if you don’t mind me asking.’

‘At first I didn’t love Peter, I didn’t even like him, slowly we became friends, but then he brought Wendy and I was jealous.’ you reminisced.

‘Things were fine, better than that. I loved him, even worse I trusted him. Then out of nowhere he just…said he was done with me.’ you sighed.

‘That’s messed up.’ Rufio scowled.

‘Tell me about it, it hurt but the boys have helped me through it. Anyway, this is the path to the beach, its where the shadow usually drops off boys, you must have really impressed the thing.’ you said getting away from the touchy subject.

‘If fighting the damn thing with all I had is impressive.’

‘Yup, that’ll do it.’ you smiled.

‘What’s that path?’

‘Oh, that’s the path to my place, as tough as I am I’m still a girl and all girls need time away from boys.’

‘Can I see it?’

‘Excuse me?’ you asked.

‘Not like that honest, it’s just…you’re not like any of the girls in Oz. I want to see if your cottage matches you.’ Rufio clarified.

‘I never said it was a cottage, come on I’ll show you, and if you’re good I’ll even invite you in one day.’ you joked.

All the boys knew where your little hole was, most had helped you make the hole a home, but none had seen it the way it was now.

With the magic tricks you now had you had modernized your little room.

‘Here we are.’ you said as you reached the tree.

‘You…sleep in a tree?’ Rufio asked.

‘No, I sleep under it.’ you smiled as you bent down and moved the leaves off the circular wooden door. 

‘Yup, this seems…very you.’ Rufio said as he bent down and took a closer look at it.

‘Yeah, and what’s inside would tell you even more, if not blow your mind. I’m from a very different world than you lot.’ you said.

‘How different?’ Rufio asked as he sat and leaned against the tree.

‘Well…’ you started as you sat next to him.

‘There is no magic for starters.’

‘No magic?’ he gasped.

‘None.’

‘No witches, poisonous poppies, talking animals, flying monkeys or…’

‘None of that just stuff, just a world full of fake great wizards, men pulling strings and pushing buttons.’ you answer.

‘Sounds amazing.’

‘Does it?’

‘Yes, I am one of the best athletes in all of Oz, but any second hand witch or warlock could take me down.’ Rufio reasoned.

‘In my world there is no magic, but there is money, and money is power. The more money the more you can get away with, the less you have the more you get blamed for.’ you said.

You and Rufio sat under your tree talking about you two different worlds, comparing the two.

Unaware of the boy standing in the tree above you.


	26. Chapter 26

Peter’s mood after the divorce had been as dull as a toy sword and as groggy as a rainy day.

And his mood had only worsened once he saw how much faster the sand was falling, then (Y/N)’s kiss didn’t work.

She didn’t love him anymore.

Peter had never felt such a pain in his chest; not when he had abandoned Rumple, not when Felix had hit him with his club.

He had went to Wendy’s little cottage, it had become a bit of a retreat for him. The tree house reminded him too much of (Y/N) and how much he missed her. Even with her clothes and knifes gone, there was still her side of the bed, the knife in the night stand.

In Wendy’s cottage he would quickly freeze her and then proceed to rant about how much he missed her that day.

But only after entering the cottage did he realize that she wasn’t there, he was far too upset to try and locate through his connection to the island. 

So he opted to go to his Thinking Tree, but he didn’t want to walk past the boys, he started to transport himself there but decided to try and cheer himself up by flying there.

He had a little bit to spare at the moment, so he sprinkled a bit over himself and flew out the back window so no one would see him.

Flying always relaxed Peter, it’s why he wanted to come back to the island, he had traded his child for this feeling. 

He had no regrets.

Right now, with the wind in his face, the sun on his back, and a so far above the ground it felt like all his troubles were beneath him.

Up this high he could let his mind wonder back to waking up next to his beautiful wife and Lost Girl, he was happy again.

Until he looked down.

First he realized he was nowhere near his Thinking Tree, he was flying above (Y/N)’s tree. Next thing he noticed was that she wasn’t alone.

That new boy was with her, and he was sitting awfully close to her.

Peter felt that free feeling of flying drain out of him, literally, he barely managed to land on a healthy branch.

Once he was settled he could properly begin to glare.

What the hell was she doing with this guy? He knew she had stopped loving him, he was painfully aware, but did she move on that fast?

He squatted down to better listen to their conversation.

‘That sounds absolutely horrid.’ Rufio laughed.

‘The down town bus was worse in person I promise, but I took it every weekend to get away from the damn school.’ she smiled.

‘At least you got to go to school though, only the royals and nobles.’ Rufio said.

(Y/N) seemed to process this as she looked away, Peter knew that look, she had an idea.

‘A lot of the boys don’t know how to read, none of them have ever asked to be taught though, but I don’t see why I couldn’t teach you and anyone who is interested how to read.’ she suggested.

‘That’d be great, and if none of the other boys want to it can be our own little secret way of talking.’

‘Yeah, our own Divinci Code.’ she smiled.

‘What is that?’ Rufio asked.

‘No one fucking knows.’ she laughs.

Peter wanted to jump down from his branch and pull his wife away from this bloody rooster, but she wasn’t his wife anymore.

He was the one to call it all off, he was the one who broke her heart.

Things had been perfect between them before he told her to leave, she had been waiting for him to come back from his meeting with pirates and he just…told her to leave.

Since that day, even though he didn’t speak to her he watched her, and she hadn’t smiled her true smile since.

The smile that reached her eyes and made her nose crinkle in a way he couldn’t begin to describe in a way that serves it justice. 

The smile she was smiling right now, with someone else.

Peter missed seeing that smile on her face, and while it all but killed him not to be the one making her smile, she deserved to smile that again.

With a sigh he teleported himself to his Thinking Tree, where he sat leaning against the trunk.

He closed his eyes, going back to the day he had trapped (Y/N) here, the way she had spoken to him with no fear or respect for him at all.

Just as he had began to doze off he was snatched out of relaxed stated when that damn cold almost not there hand grabbed his arm.

‘What do you want?’ Peter snarled as he sat up.

‘The Time of the Truest Believer is now.’


	27. Chapter 27

So since Rufio’s arrival a few things had changed on the island.

For starters he really seemed to bring out Felix’s softer side, the guy was far less strict now. 

Rufio was also proving to be very fast learner he was going through different areas of training every few months. He had mastered club fighting, hand to hand, and archery; he was currently working on his tracking skills.

Another major change on the island was Pan was almost never here, he had told you via Felix that he’d be gone for a while. 

Just until Bae could escape.

You didn’t think too much about it, it had happened a handful of times since you arrived. A boy stops hearing the music so Pan leaves a few hints for the boy to escape while he is away. 

Watching Bae’s miserable attempts at secrecy was hilarious for everyone, the boy had almost no stealth at all, but you all went along.

Another thing that had changed was you were now a teacher.

You had as promised let the boys know you would teach anyone who was interested in learning how to read, and as expected no one was.

So you and Rufio would sit under your tree and go through the elementary books you’d conjure up.

‘C-A-T, ka-at.’ Rufio sounded out.

‘Very good, and the next word.’ you encouraged.

‘D-O…is that a G or Q?’ Rufio asked, pointing at the letter.

‘That is a G, remember Q is the circle with the tail and G is the confused looking C.’ you answer.

Rufio nodded in realization.

‘Try it again.’

‘D-O-G…da-ah-g’

‘Good, lets do the next page.’ you said, turning the page.

Just then a large raindrop landed on the page, you looked up and see see a storm cloud.

A few more drops started coming down a bit faster.

‘We should take cover, Neverland storms are not known to be friendly.’ you said as you closed the book.

‘Then I should head back to camp before it picks up.’ Rufio said as he stood.

‘The camp is twenty minutes away, the storm will be in full swing in half that time.’ you said grabbing his arm as you stood up.

‘Then what do you recommend? The caves are closer, but not really comfortable.’ Rufio said.

‘Well I did say I’d show you if you were good, and well…you’ve been good.’ you smiled as you opened the wooden door and climbed down your latter.

‘Come on down, and make to close the door, last thing I need is a flood.’ you said.

After a second or so, Rufio climbed down, following your instruction and closing the door before he turned around.

His eyes widen as he looked around your room.

Your little room consisted of a modern twin sized bed, a night stand, a well stocked bookshelf, a work desk and chair, a wardrobe, a cabinet, a modern toilet and bath tub in the corner, and there were various devices and knick-knacks here and there.

‘Welcome to my own private paradise, filled with a few things from my neck of the woods.’ you smiled.

‘What is all this stuff?’ Rufio asked looking around in wonder.

‘Let me give you the tour. This is my work desk, this is where I use my craft, I make my own jewelry in my spare time.’

‘I’ve never seen any jewelry on you.’ Rufio says still looking around.

‘You won’t, I never wear it outside of here, it would just end up broken or lost if I wore it around the boys.’ you respond.

‘Over here is my lamp, sorta like a candle without the fire and melting wax, this is my phone, but considering where we are I can’t really do much with it, but play games and take pictures. This is my little portable DVD player so I can watch movies. These two magical items here are my favorites, the toilet and bath tub.’ you smiled.

‘I understood none of that and I think you know that.’ he stared.

‘Yeah, but explaining it all is impossible, so we’ll go over it all later. For now I think we should just relax and wait out the storm.’ you shrugged before you sat on the bed and grabbed your DVD player.

‘I agree.’ Rufio said, but made no move to get comfortable.

‘Are you just gonna stand there or do you wanna sit down?’ you asked.

Rufio nodded and went to sit in the chair at the desk.

‘Don’t you dare, my work desk is off limits. Sit here that way we can watch movies to part the time.’ you said as you made a DVD case from the bookshelf float to you.

‘Movie?’ 

‘Yeah, it’s like…super high quality theater that you can watch whenever you want.’ you said as you put in the desk.

‘Come sit down and watch with me.’ you invited, moving over so Rufio could lay down next to you.

Rather awkwardly Rufio got on the bed and laid stiffly beside trying to keep some space between you but it was a small bed.

‘I picked a cartoon, it’s a series of drawings that make the pictures move. i picked one that wouldn’t be too confusing for you.’ you said before pushing play.

‘The Sword in the Stone.’ you read the title.

‘I’ve heard of it from Devin, its that king’s story right?’ Rufio asked, looking at the screen in amazement.

‘Yea now try not to think too much and just enjoy the film.’ you smiled as the credits continued.

‘But it’s amazing, where is the sound coming from?’ Rufio asked.

‘Speakers, not hush and enjoy.’ you laughed.

You had seen the movie plenty of times, but Rufio, who had never seen anything like it was very entertained and amused.

At this point you were watching him more than the movie, he was always so joyous and full of energy, but right now he was simply glowing with childlike joy.

Smiling brightly at the magic packing scene, the songs and seeming deeply concerned about poor fish!Arthur as he hid from the larger fish.

As the chase reached it’s peak you realize that Rufio had taken your hand and squeezed it nervously.

‘Hey look, he’s about to get away.’ you smiled.

Rufio waited until Arthur was once again human to stop squeezing, but he didn’t let your hand go.

For some reason you didn’t mind, in fact you rather liked holding hands with Rufio, his hand fit almost perfectly with yours.

The movie continued and for a minute you were both very amused watching the antics of the female squirrels…until Arthur turned into a boy again.

‘Poor squirrel.’ Rufio said.

‘Yeah, I can say from experience that it sucks when the love of your life just…changes and you learn none of it was real.’ you sigh as you look away from the screen.

‘Hey.’ Rufio said, grabbing your face and pulling it to face him.

‘You’re crying.’

You shook your face free and paused the movie.

‘Sorry, I don’t know where that came from.’ you cleared your throat and went to wipe your eyes, but Rufio stopped your hand.

‘You know exactly where it came from, you’re the squirrel and Pan is your Arthur.’ Rufio said.

‘Yeah, I’m the squirrel, and guess what? We never see the squirrel again in the movie. We don’t know what happened to her, she could have never found another mate or-or she was so lonely she didn’t fight for survival and she-’ you rambled.

‘Calm down, Squirrel. I’m sure she found a better and real squirrel to mate with, and she lived a happy squirrel-y life.’ Rufio smiled.

‘How do we know?’ you asked as your eyes watered.

‘Well, other than old fashion hope, there is also the fact that she was a very beautiful squirrel. I’m sure she could have any boy squirrel she wanted.’ he said, moving closer to you.

‘We aren’t talking about the squirrel anymore.’ you said as you looked up at him.

‘We never were.’ Rufio replied as he leaned down and kissed you.

You took a deep breath before you leaned into the kiss, Rufio’s lips were…everything. Soft and sweet, yet still firm and kinda chapped, it was more than you could take but you still wanted more.

The sudden wave of need that rushed through your body was so intense you had to pull away from him before thing got too heated.

‘Wow, um ahem, I didn’t expect that to happen while watching a cartoon.’ you stuttered.

‘I didn’t expect to ever watch a cartoon, but I’m glad that this happened.’ Rufio blushed.

‘Rufio, that…it was amazing but after Peter I’m not ready for-’ you tried to say, but Rufio silenced you by putting his finger to your lips.

‘Hush Squirrel, I get it, you need time before you get into anything new. In the meantime, I’ll be here for you when you need me.’ he smiled as he took his finger away.

‘You’re amazing.’ you smiled.

‘I know.’ he grinned.


	28. Chapter 28

Finally Bae had figured out all the clues and got off the island so Peter could at last return to his home.

‘Miss me boys.’ Peter asked as he walked back into camp casually.

‘Of course not.’ Felix smiled, patting the other boy on the back.

‘Would have been back sooner, but Baelfire is a lot dimmer than I thought, anyway everything is set for the next stage in my plan.’ Peter whispered into Felix’s ear.

‘How long?’

‘About two decades, give or take a few years. We’ll talk more later.’ Peter answered.

Felix nodded before one of the younger boys saw their leader.

‘Pan!’ he cheered, getting everyone’s attention.

‘Pan!’ the all called before rushing to him.

‘Finally a proper greeting.’ he smirked.

‘Welcome back.’

Peter turned and saw (Y/N) entering the camp from the path that lead to her tree…Rufio by her side.

‘Hello to you too…ex-wife.’ Pan said.

She looked down and clicked her tongue in annoyance. 

‘If I still cared for you…that might have hurt my feelings. Unpleasantness aside, I just came to fill you in on how things were while you were away. Something I think you would want to discuss in private…while you have the time.’ she said, putting pressure on the last word.

Time?

The Hour Glass.

‘We have much to discuss then.’ Pan said transporting the both of them to a far off clearing on the other side of the island. 

‘I could have done that myself.’ she scoffed, sitting on a fallen log.

‘Still I did it for you, if you want to send us back I’ll let you.’ Pan dismissed.

‘You may not have a choice.’

Peter turned and looked at her in confusion.

‘What do you mean?’

‘I mean that the hour glass is more than half empty now, while you were away the sand fell faster, and what’s worse the magic is fading from the island.’ she answered.

‘Fading?’ he asked as a panic settled in his chest.

‘Yes, the magic is weaker than before, the temperature on the island has lowered about five degrees. Look at the sun, even it’s light doesn’t shine as bright as it had before.’ she said pointing the sky.

Peter looked up and sure enough she was right, he had thought a cloud was simply blocking the sun’s rays, but there was no cloud in the sky.

Peter looked down in panic, he just needed more time and he was desperate. He had just gotten a plan set in motion, if things fall apart now it will all be for nothing.

‘(Y/N).’ he said quietly.

What he was about to do would be the most shameful thing he had ever done.

‘I need you.’ 

She raised her eyebrow at him, before a look of recognition crossed her face.

‘Wow Peter, just wow.’ she glared.

‘Just one, to fill up the glass. Reach within yourself for the love that you had for me for just one kiss.’ Peter pleaded.

‘Why should I bring up those cold dead feelings again so you can crush them? Why not get Wendy to do it, she seems to worship you.’ she argued.

‘Worship is not love, I need true love to fill the glass.’

‘I don’t love you anymore, so-’

‘I still love you.’

She looked at him in shock before a rage filled her eyes and she shot up to him pushed him back until she had him pressed against a tree.

‘YOU DON’T GET TO SAY THAT!!! NOT AFTER ALL THIS!!!’ (Y/N) yelled.

‘But I do love you, I always have. I was telling the truth when I said it had to be on both sides.’ Peter swore.

She glared at him longer, but loosened her hold on him.

‘I loved you then, and I love you now. I said I didn’t because…’ Peter couldn’t finish the sentence.

‘Why?’

Still Peter couldn’t speak, if he did you would really hate him, despise him.

‘Peter, why did you tell me you didn’t love me.’


	29. Chapter 29

‘Peter answer me, you owe me that much.’ you demanded.

He looked away, but you aren’t having it.

‘Tell me!’ you yelled.

‘I had to.’ Peter said softly

‘Why?’

‘For you, I let you go because its what I had to do.’ he said, his face begging you to understand him. 

You backed away from him, feeling something you had never felt before washing over you.

It was a mix of anger and hope and frustration and so much more you couldn’t register it all.

‘What are you talking about?’ you asked.

Peter sighed deeply as he pushed himself off the tree.

‘I wasn’t going to be enough for you forever (Y/N), one day you were going to realize it. Why prolong the inevitable?’ Peter said.

It took you a second to process his words, but when they registered you were even more upset.

‘What gave you the right to decide what I would want?! Even if you were right why would you take it upon yourself to make that decision before I was even aware that it needed to be made?!’ you snapped.

‘Because it would ruin me to see you walk away!’ Peter yelled, surprising you so much it made you speechless.

‘Don’t you know how much I love you? The things I would have done to keep you…the sacrifices I’d be willing to make.’ he began.

You watched him in pure awe, you’ve never seen him like this before, so desperate and unraveled.

‘Sure things were great, amazing even, but eventually you were going to ask for something that would destroy me.’

‘What? What would I ask you for, you gave me everything I’d ever dreamed of and more; what more would I ask of you?’ you asked.

‘A child …a family.’

‘A family…are you stupid?’ you scoffed.

Peter made a confused face and it just pissed you off, making you pick up a few pebbles and begin throwing them at him.

‘You big stupid over thinking dumbass!’ you shouted.

‘Ah! What the hell?!’ Peter yelled as he tried dodging the tiny stones.

‘You already gave me a family!’ you said running out of rocks to throw.

‘A big ass murderous family that I love the hell out of! More family than I think I deserve or can even handle sometimes but it was mine! Ours!’ you said, realizing then that there was hot tears running down your cheeks.

Peter looked panicked, not that you blamed him, you never cried this openly in front of him. Even during the divorce you didn’t tear down like this, you didn’t want him seeing you like this.

This big teary eyed puffy faced and runny nosed mess.

‘I’m sorry, I’m so so so sorry.’ Peter apologized, walking up to wrap his arms around you.

This only made you cry harder.

‘This is all my fault, I should have talked to you.’ 

‘You should have, but you didn’t and you broke my heart.’ you said as your sobs eased into whimpers. 

‘I know, I know and even if by a miracle you ever forgave me I will never forgive myself for hurting you.’ Peter said softly.

‘I- I don’t-’ you stutter, trying to figure out what you were trying to say.

‘No, you don’t have to forgive me, or kiss me, just please know I’m sorry and I love you. So much.

‘Peter, you have no idea how much I wanted to hear you say that before…but its different now.’ you said pulling away from him.

‘I fell out of love with you, and its not just us anymore. Peter I’m trying to move on, and your apology means so much to me but it doesn’t change things.’ you said.

‘(Y/N).’ Peter tried.

‘No, I…I think I found someone else, someone I think would never hurt me and who I would never have to second guess. I want to see what happens with him.

Peter looked down.

‘I wish you had chosen to be with me and things be like before, but I know it can’t be that easy.’ he smiled sadly.

‘Peter…’ you sighed.

‘It is alright, if I learned anything from our time apart its that the one thing I want more than you is to see you happy.’ he said.

Peter took your hand and placed a kiss on it.

‘If you ever change your mind, I will love you forever.’ he said before he vanished in a cloud of green smoke.

Alone you felt your whole body become heavy and your energy leave you.

Emotionally exhausted you leaned against a tree.

‘What did I just do?’


	30. Chapter 30

Walking down to your little underground hideout your head was still spinning and your heart was even worst off.

You were honestly kinda relieved to know you hadn’t done anything to suddenly make him lose interest but you were still angry with him for hurting you like he had and making such a serious decision without you.

A small part of you wished you had considered taking Peter back, but you just couldn’t. Not when you knew that you were definitely starting to have feelings for Rufio.

While Peter was off the island you and the newest lost boy had gotten closer; between you teaching him to read and also him showing you his acrobat tricks you two were always together.

Rufio was just…great.

He was funny and sassy, you and he got along amazingly. You taught him things and he taught you things, and you just never had a bad time with him.

You two still kissed, not all the time but every now and then when the moment was right.

Rufio never asked to put a title to it and neither had you, but you knew that it wasn’t just fun for him…not for you either.

The only thing you knew for sure was that you needed to talk to Rufio.

You climbed down your latter into your little room and found Rufio sitting on your bed reading The Wizard of Oz, a book he took immediate interest in when you conjured it up.

‘Hey, I thought you were going to be at the camp still.’ you greeted as you sat next to him.

‘Well I figured Pan would say something to upset you enough that you would come straight here.’ he answered as he sat aside the book.

‘You are one smart boy Rufio.’ you said as you laid back on the mattress.

‘What did he say this time?’

‘…he loves me.’ you answered.

Rufio looked down at you.

‘He said he never stopped.’

‘Then why did he lie?’ he asked.

‘He is an idiot that didn’t think to talk to me, he got the idea in his head that one day I would want to start a family and I’d make him grow up and leave the island.’ you started.

‘You don’t seem the type.’ Rufio said.

‘I’m not, I think the family I have now is perfect and I’d never change it.’ 

‘So… what will happen now? Will you go back to him?’

‘…I don’t think so…I don’t know.’

‘What don’t you know?’ he asked as he laid down beside you. 

‘I don’t know how I feel about him now, after being so hurt by him and being so mad…and after the kiss didn’t work. I don’t love him like before, I know that, but I can’t tell if all the feelings for him are bad or if I could love him again.’ you confess.

‘I’m sure I’m not making it easier for you to decide.’ he said as he took your hand in his own.

‘Not really, all I know is that I like you and that you were one of the first things I thought about when I told him no.’

‘I hope you don’t mind me saying this…but I am happy that you said no.’ Rufio replied before he placed a kiss on your hand.

‘Well it makes me happy that I made you happy.’ you smiled as you turned over to face him fully.

Rufio turned over as well and placed a hand in your cheek.

‘You always make me happy (Y/N), you teach me all these new things and you never make me feel dumb about it. Plus you are quite nice looking…so that also makes me happy.’ he grinned.

‘Oh really? Is that all I make you…happy?’ you asked as you pushed him onto his back and straddle him.

‘You might make me feel other things too.’ he smirked as he placed his hands on your waist.

‘How do I make you feel?’ Rufio asked back.

‘You make me feel…like you want me.’ you said before you placed a kiss on his forehead.

‘You make me laugh.’ you continued, placing a kiss on his nose.

‘And you make me feel…like I want you, more and more each day.’ you said before you kissed him deeply.

With more passion than you ever had before, with more in mind than just an innocent little kiss between friends.

The two of you kissed and you both let your hands wonder of the other.

‘(Y/N), we need to slow down…just a bit.’ Rufio panted.

‘You want to stop?’ you asked in concern, beginning to pull back.

Quickly Rufio took hold of your face and pulled you in for another kiss.

‘I never said stop, just slower, the way this is going it won’t last long at all.’ he joked before placing a kiss on your neck.

‘Maybe you’re right, ‘ you sighed, trying to catch your breath.

‘Before we do anything else I need to ask…do you really want this with me? If you don’t then we need to stop, but if you do then I want this more than you understand.’

‘What do you mean?’ you asked.

‘Do you really want me (Y/N)? Not just for this but completely and truly, because that is how I want you. If all this is to you is something to help you get over Pan-’

You thumped his nose.

‘Shut up you idiot, don’t you dare say that’s what this is. There are enough boys on this island that if all I wanted to do was get over Peter I could have done it thirty times.’ you scolded.

‘I like you Rufio, I really really like you.’ you swore.

‘Will you be my girl?’ he asked.

You looked down at him and the pleading look in his eyes, he looked like his whole world depended on your answer.

‘Of course I will.’ you smiled down at him.

‘You will?’ he asked with wide eyes.

‘Yes.’

‘That means…you’re really all mine?’

‘Yes.’

‘And I’m your guy?’

‘You better be.’ you laughed.

Rufio let out a relieved little chuckle before he flipped you over so that you were now beneath him.

He covered your face in excited kisses, making you laugh at his actions.

‘I can’t tell you how happy you just made me.’ he said with a big smile on his face.

‘Show me.’ you grinned, spreading your legs a bit and pulling Rufio into another deep kiss.

‘Oh I will sweetheart.’ Rufio smiled before he spread your legs a bit and settled between them.

You were happy to find he was clearly feeling the same excitement as you.

Rufio lowered himself to kiss you again, this one was more nervous than all the others.

‘We don’t need to go all the way, if you aren’t ready.’ he said.

‘I’m not…not at all, are you?’

‘I’d love to be confident and say I was, but I am not. Even if I was I’d want us to wait until the moment was perfect.’ Rufio said.

‘Agreed.’ you replied.

‘We may not be ready for that, but we are both clearly ready for something.’ he said.

‘So ready for something.’ you said before you wrapped your legs around Rufio’s waist, making him grind against you.

‘You are going to be a lot of work aren’t you?’ he asked nervously.

‘More than you can handle rooster boy.’ you teased.

‘Such a cheeky little squirrel you are.’ 

‘Shut up before you ruin the moment you idiot.’


End file.
